impossible wedding
by mimiBB
Summary: Bones et Booth veulent se marier mais Pelant les laissers-t-ils faire? Ce qui pourrait se passer dans la saison 9 de Bones...
1. Chapter 1: prologue

**Chapitre 1: Prologue:**

**POV de Bones.**

«Je suis sur que tu n'es pas encore prête pour te marier Bones.»

Cette phrase résonnait dans ma tête depuis hier soir, moi qui était toute excitée à l'idée de me marier

avec Booth, il m'avait brisé le cœur en disant qu'il ne voulait plus se marier avec moi. Pourtant même si j'étais aveuglée par la colère et la tristesse, je vis dans ses yeux la même chose que je ressentais car si je m'en souviens quelques heures avant de me briser le cœur, il avait répondu de façon positive à ma demande en mariage. Je savais qu'il y avait anguilles sous roches et je voulais éclaircir ce sujet.

Après beaucoup de réflexion, je me dégageai de l'étreinte de Booth et filai dans la salle de bain en ayant une seule idée dans la tête: lui tirer les vers du nez. J'aimais Booth plus que tout mais le fait qu'il ne me dise pas toute la vérité me mettait dans une colère dévastatrice. Après quinze minutes sous la douche, je filai dans la cuisine pour cuisiner.

Une heure plus plus tard, le petit-déjeuner était prêt et Booth descendait les escaliers avec Christine dans les bras.

«Bonjour! Fit-il d'un ton qu'il voulait charmeur.

-Bonjour! Lui répondis-je avec un ton glacial.

-Bones qu'est ce qu'il y a?

-Tu oses me demander ce qu'il y a alors qu'hier tu m'a clairement fait comprendre que tu ne voulais pas de moi.

-Non chérie ce n'...Essaya-t-il.

-Ne m'appelle pas chérie!Le coupai-je.

-Bon, on va parler d'hier soir mais j'aimerai d'abord que l'on dépose Christine chez Angie, je ne veux pas qu'elle soit témoin de ça. D'accord?

Je capitulai sans broncher, sachant pertinemment que s'il ne voulait pas de la présence de Christine c'était qu'il jugeait que c'était grave.


	2. Chapter 2: révélation

**Chapitre 2: Révélation**

**POV de Booth.**

Ne sachant pas comment engager la conversation, je commençai à jouer avec mon cellulaire.

«Booth s'il te plaît je ne suit pas venue au Diner pour te voir jouer avec ton portable! S'impatienta Bones.

-Bon d'accord, te rappelles tu hier lorsque nous étions au parc avec Christine? Sans attendre sa réponse, je continuai. Donc quelqu'un m'a appelé, après une bonne bouffée d'air je continuai, et cette personne c'était Pelant.

-Quoi! Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il vient faire la dedans! S'énerva-t-elle.

-Pelant sais que nous devons nous marier dis-je sans me rendre compte que j'avais parlé au présent, et c'est ce qu'il l'énerve, il a menacé de mort des gens du parc et m'a dit que si je ne voulais pas avoir cinq morts sur la conscience, je devais renoncer à notre bonheur...

-Oh Booth je suis désolée de m'être fâchée contre toi alors que tu voulais uniquement sauver des vies. S'exclama-t-elle en s'approchant de moi pour m'embrasser. Nous allons coincer ce fils de pute et nous marier ensuite on fera des frères et sœurs à Christine d'accord?

-Qui ne pourrais pas être d'accord avec ça! Bon et si on rentrait j'ai faim d'autre chose! Dit-je avec un grand sourire.

-Oui mais Christine?

-On ira la chercher cet après midi et puis Angela a tellement bataillé pour qu'on soit ensemble elle peut bien la garder le temps que l'on fasse ce qu'elle voulait qu'on fasse!»

**POV de narrateur.**

Sur ce après avoir payé l'addition ils s'en allèrent en se donnant des petits baisers chastes de temps en temps. Arrivés dans leur maison ils filèrent directement dans la chambre en s'embrassant.

«Booth! Fit Bones entre deux baisers, je ne veux pas de préliminaires.»

Booth stoppa les baisers et l'écarta un peu pour la regarder droit dans les yeux:

«Bones nous venons de nous réconcilier mais pour que cette réconciliation soit complète, je veux te faire l'amour de la façon la plus calme et douce possible d'accord? Pour finir de la convaincre de la convaincre il prononça une phrase en anglais. If you love me for real let me make you love slowly.

Elle se jeta sur lui et commença par enlever sa chemise tandis qu'il la caressait les cuisses avec douceur. Une danse prenait place au milieu de salon pendant que Booth prenait du temps à caresser sa partenaire, celle-ci l'avait déjà ôté de tout ses vêtements laissant comme unique rempart son boxer qui cachait son envie d'elle déjà grandissante.

Puis l'agent du FBI sachant qu'il ne tiendrait plus trop longtemps décida au milieu des escaliers de la porter pour l'emmener plus rapidement dans la chambre afin de pouvoir à son tour ôter les vêtements de l'anthropologue. Arrivés dans la chambre il ne restait qu'un boxer pour Booth et un soutien-gorge et une jupe pour Bones. Booth décida de commencer par lui enlever sa jupe mais telle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant qu'elle n'avait pas de culotte! Il allait lui enlever son soutien-gorge mais elle se baisser pour retirer le boxer de son homme pour ensuite le pousser sur le lit, il tomba à la renverse et commença à la contempler de haut en bas. Puis sans que Booth ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait, Bones s'empalla sur son membre dur et fièrement dressé et commença à se mouvoir sur lui en gémissant de temps en temps.

«Booth j'y suis presque rejoins moi.»cria la jeune femme proche de l'extase.

Booth ne se fit pas attendre et c'est en même temps qu'ils franchirent les portes du paradis criant le nom de leur amant à s'en casser la voix.

Quelques heures plus tard...

«Bones tu penses pas qu'on devrait aller chercher Christine maintenant?

-Tais-toi nous sommes rien qu'au cinquième round! Tu sais Booth c'est la première fois que j'ai un partenaire sexuel aussi performant!

-C'est parce que tes anciens partenaires ne se sont pas retenus sept ans avant de te sauter dessus!

-Donc tu vois ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée d'attendre quelques temps avant de franchir ta fameuse ligne!

-Bon sérieusement on va chercher Christine, on enchaînera nos rounds une autre fois d'accord? Demanda-t-il de la façon la plus mignonne qu'il soit

-D'accord! Mais tu dois te rattraper.»

Sur ce ils se rhabillèrent et partirent chercher Christine un sourire de satisfaction étirant leurs lèvres.


	3. Chapter 3: une frayeur dans la nuit

**Chapitre 3: Une frayeur dans la nuit.**

Arrivés devant le seuil de la porte de leur amie les deux tourtereaux sonnèrent en se tenant par la main. Quelques minutes plus tard des pas se firent entendre et la porte s'ouvrit sur une Angela pas très contente:

«On avait dit midi Brenn pourquoi as-tu attendu jusqu'à deux heures pour venir récupérer Christine ce n'est pas que cela me dérange mais t'aurais pu me prévenir!

-Pardonne moi Angie c'est juste que j'ai pas eu le temps. S'excusa Brennan avec un air de reproche vis-à-vis de Booth.

-Ah ok! Pardon Brenn. S'excusa Angie un petit sourire au coin des lèvres en comprenant l'oubli de Brennan. -Mais je veux tout savoir d'accord»

Ne laissant ni Bones ni Booth répondre elle les fit rentrer et en arrachant sa meilleure amie des bras de l'agent, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pour avoir un tête à tête avec son amie.

«Alors Sweetie raconte-moi tout! Et sans oublier les petits détails, hein?» S'exclama Angie.

Brennan raconta tout à Angie qui pâlissait de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que son amie lui raconte la partie réconciliation:

«Ouah et t'a eu un orgasme à chaque fois?

-Angie quelle question! S'exclama Brennan.-Mais oui j'en ai eu un ou plusieurs à chaque fois!

-Ouah sexy boy est très fort! S'exclama Angie.

-Bon on va rentrer d'accord?

-Pas de souci Brenn à demain!

Sur ce elles sortirent toutes deux de la cuisine et après avoir récupéré Christine, Bones et Booth rentrèrent chez eux. Dans la voiture régnait un silence apaisant Christine s'étant endormie Bones et Booth se regardaient quelques fois avec un air amoureux.

Arrivés chez eux, Bones prépara le dîner tandis que Booth jouait avec leur fille. Le soir après avoir douché la fillette, ils dinèrent puis décidèrent d'aller coucher Christine avant d'aller eux même se coucher.

**POV de Bones.**

Cela faisait quelques minutes que j'essayai de dormir au début c'était difficile, mais au bout d'une demi-heure, je sombrai dans le sommeil tout de suite je rêvais que j'étais dans la salle de bain et je prenais ma douche tout à coup des bras m'entouraient comme dans la plupart de mes rêves

érotiques, ces bras étaient ceux de Booth mais lorsque je me retournai pour l'embrasser, je découvris

avec frayeur que les bras dans lesquelles j'allais me lover étaient ceux de Pelant. Mais le pire c'est qu'il me souriait et il allait m'embrasser! Sans laisser poursuivre mon rêve, je me levai brusquement enfin c'est ce que je croyais car lorsque je me redressais, Pelant était devant moi:

«Alors ta vu j'ai tenu parole! Toi et Booth finirez jamais ensemble!»

Puis il se mit à rire si fort tandis que moi je voulais l'arrêter je fermais les yeux et me mettais à pleurer lorsque j'entendis une voix venue de nulle part qui m'appelais après un long moment d'hésitation, je décidai d'ouvrir les yeux et je vis un Booth inquiet penché sur moi. Sans aucune hésitation, je me levais pour ensuite me mettre à pleurer à chaudes larmes dans son cou:

«Oh Booth j'ai eu si peur que se soit vrai ce qu'il me disait, j'ai eu si peur!

-Je suis là ne t'inquiète pas, et dis moi ce qui t'arrive! Souffla-t-il pour essayer de me rassurer.

Je lui racontai mon rêve tout en sanglotant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là.

-Mais il a dit qu'on sera jamais ensemble!

-Tu sais chérie il ne pourra jamais nous séparer mais dis-moi d'abord qui était l'homme dans ton rêve? Car tu disait juste «il».

-Pe...Pelant! Réussis-je à articuler malgré la peur que ça me faisait de prononcer ce nom à présent.

-Chérie calme-toi d'accord ce n'était qu'un cauchemar et tu sais très bien que Pelant n'arrivera jamais à nous séparer voyons.

-Mais s'il tuait l'un de nous deux?

-Écoute-moi d'accord, dit il en me relevant le menton. Pelant même s'il demande de l'aide au Saint-Ésprit n'arrivera pas à te tuer avant que tu aies fêté tes cent quinze ans et ne me tuera pas non plus car je t'aime et tu sais mon amour pour toi, Christine et Parker est tellement grand que c'est la seule chose qui me donne de l'espoir pour traquer ce fils de pute jusqu'à mon dernier souffle s'il le faut et si je ne vous avez pas auprès de moi cela fait longtemps que je me serais suicider.

Je le regardai pendant sa confidence et lorsqu'il eut fini je pris son visage entre mes mains et l'embrassai:

-Je t'aime Booth.

Mais avant qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit un pleure se fit entendre dans la chambre de notre fille.

Nous nous levâmes précipitamment pour aller voir ce qui se passait et la terreur prit place rapidement lorsque nous vîmes son berceau vide étant uniquement occupé par une lettre. Avant que je ne puisse faire quelque chose, Boorh s'était précipiter pour prendre la lettre et commença à lire à haute voix:

«Alors comment j'étais sous la douche Dr Brennan et Booth je n'ai pas besoin du Saint-Ésprit pour m'aider et de toute manière j'y crois pas donc...

En tout cas j'ai emmené Christine faire un tour et je ne sais pas vraiment quand je la ramène mais ne vous en faite pas je prend soin d'elle.»

N'arrivant plus à bouger et laissant mes larmes couler, Booth me prit dans ses bras et m'emmena à l'extérieur de la chambre de notre fille afin d'appeler le directeur du FBI:

«Allô chef chef c'est Booth cet enfoiré a prit ma fille!»

Malgré le sang froid qu'il essayait de garder, je sentait la terreur dans la voix de mon homme et j'attendis qu'il raccroche avant de le prendre dans mes bras:

«Booth on va la retrouver ne t'inquiètes pas on va la retrouver. Lui dis-je en essayant de le calmer tout en essayant de me calmer.

-Bones j'ai si peur pour toi, pour Parker pour elle et pour nous...

-Je suis là, Parker est là et même si notre fille n'est pas avec nous elle est ici. j'avais dit cette phrase en mettant sa main et la mienne sur nos cœurs respectifs.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard toute l'équipe du FBI et celle du Jefferson étaient arrivées et commencèrent à fouiller. Je voulais aider à rechercher des indices mais voyant Booth aussi triste que moi, je partis le voir et nous discutâmes un bon moment avant que les deux équipes s'en aillent ayant mis la maison sans dessus-dessous et ayant pris tout ce qui était exploitable.

**Désolé si vous me trouver un peu sadique mais je devais le faire pour faire avancer l'histoire et **

**mettre un peu de piment dedans. J'aimerais bien avoir des reviews ** **pour savoir ce que vous en pensez et aussi me donner des idées. Mercii:P**


	4. Chapter 4: désolation

**Chapitre 4: Désolation.**

**POV de Brennan.**

Après le départ des fouines, moi et Booth retournèrent nous coucher un trou béant dans le cœur même si Booth ne le montrait pas autant que moi qui avait les yeux rouges à force d'avoir pleuré, je savais qu'il souffrait. Je songeais à comment faire pour sauver notre enfant lorsqu**'**arrivés devant notre lit, Booth me tira de mes songes:

«Bones si on dormait? Il faut qu'on soit bien en forme demain pour pouvoir commencer la recherche et retrouver Christine au plus vite.

-Oui tu as raison, même si je doute de pouvoir m'endormir.»

Deux heures après avoir rejoint notre lit, je tombai dans les bras de Morphée.

Je me réveillai quelques heures plus tard il était huit heures. À mon habitude, je prenais une douche d'un quart d'heure puis en sortant de la salle de bain, je déposai un baiser sur le front de mon homme puis j'allai voir Christine mais mes souvenirs de la nuit dernière m'arrêtèrent en plein milieu du couloir et des larmes se mirent à couler sur mes joues. Lentement je me laissai glisser le long d'un mur pour m'asseoir à même le sol, je me recroquevillai sur moi même et j'enfouis ma tête dans mes bras pour pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps.

**POV de Booth.**

Cela faisait dix minutes que Bones dormait, moi, n'arrivant pas à dormir, je regardais le plafond intensément espérant qu'un indice apparaisse et me donne une indication de l'endroit où se salop avait emmené ma fille. J'étais tellement absorbé par la haine que je m'endormis sans m'en rendre compte. Quelques temps plus tard, je sentis le corps chaud de mon anthropologue quitter notre lit. J'entendais l'eau couler puis la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir puis je sentis lorsque ses lèvres se collèrent contre mon front de la manière la plus douce qu'il soit puis j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. Deux minutes plus tard, je me levais à mon tour me douchai puis j'enfilai un sweat-shirt et un jean et je sortis de la chambre ce que je vis me brisa le cœur ma Bones pleurait. J'avançai vers elle pour la prendre dans mes bras et lorsque je fus à une certaine distance d'elle, elle me sauta au cou.

«Booth il l'a prise il a pris notre fille Booth il l'a prise cet enfoiré nous a arraché Christine et il s'est tiré avec elle!

-Écoute-moi on va la retrouver d'accord. Dis-je le plus sereinement possible en essayant de ne pas montrer ma frayeur.

-Booth on dirait que tu n'es même pas touché par la disparition de notre fille tu as l'air d'être plutôt calme d'ailleurs! Me reprocha-t-elle sur un ton de colère.

-Comment peux-tu dire ça Bones as-tu une seule idée de comment je suis en ce moment? Sache que

je suis aussi détruit que toi mais j'essaie d'être fort pour toi, pour Parker et pour Christine! Comment peux-tu penser une seule seconde que je ne suis pas affecté par tout ça. Lui dis-je en criant sans me rendre compte que son visage s'inondait de larmes.

-Pardon je suis désolée je n'aurais jamais dû te parler comme ça mais je ne sais plus quoi penser je t'en supplie pardonne moi.»

La regardant droit dans les yeux un moment, je la pris dans mes bras essayant de la calmer, laissant couler les larmes que j'avais refoulés depuis hier soir puis lentement je l'emmenai dans notre chambre la laissant se préparer pendant que j'allai préparer le petit-déjeuner je ne fis pas grand chose juste des pancakes et du café lorsque j'eus fini tout ça elle descendait les escaliers d'un pas lourd:

«Tu n'as pas faim Tempe?

-Non ça va.

-Tempe comment veux tu aider pour les recherche le ventre vide?

-Je n'ai pas faim Booth! Dit-elle d'un ton sèche.

-Tempe je t'en supplie mange il ne faudrait pas que Christine réapparaisse pendant que sa mère est à l'hôpital pour manque de vitamines et en sous-alimentation.

Après avoir entendu mes suppliques, elle céda et avala son café et deux pancakes puis après m'être préparé, nous allâmes au Jeffersonian pour voir si les fouines avaient trouvé quelque chose.

**POV de Brennan.**

Le trajet fut plutôt silencieux et arrivés au labo nous fûmes accueillis par Cam et le reste de l'équipe seul Hodgins manquait à l'appel de peur qu'il est été attaqué par Pelant, je demandai où il était et je fus soulagé de savoir qu'il faisait des recherches sur de la terre trouvé dans la chambre de Christine. Quelques minutes plus tard un cri se fit entendre c'était Hodgins:

«J'ai trouvé!»

Je me précipitai vers lui une boule au ventre.

«Qu'est ce qu'il y a Jack?

-Trillium Catesbaei!

-Quoi une trille penché!

-Oui mais comme ce n'est pas encore la saison j'ai fait des recherches et j'ai découvert qu'une équipe de scientifiques faisait des expériences sur ce genre de fleurs afin de savoir si on pouvait les cloner.

-Et donc? Fis-je impatiente.

-Ils ont réussi et ont planté ces clones un peu partout dans un quartier résidentiel très privé.

-Lequel Jack?

-Celui de Mayflower au nord de la Virginie à deux cent mètres de Washington.

-Je vois où c'est! S'écria Angela.

-Ok! S'exclama Booth. Angie tu viens avec Tempe et moi vous vous ne dîtes rien au FBI avant que l'on appelle pour prévenir qu'on a trouvés la maison.»

Tout de suite après Booth, Angie et moi étions en route pour Mayflower.

Une heure plus tard nous arrivâmes devant le quartier de Mayflower Booth me tenait par la main tandis qu'Angie se cramponnait à mon bras.

«Bon comment on va faire? Demandai-je à Booth.

-D'abord on cherche les maisons qui sont un peu dégagées des autres et calmes.

-Ok. Fit simplement Angie. J'en vois quatre pour l'instant.

-Ok ben on va les vérifier.»

Ils allèrent chacun devant une des maisons puis se rejoignirent au milieu de la banlieue.

«Bon dans les trois maisons, il n'y avait rien de suspect donc ça ne peut être que la dernière maison!»

S'exclama Booth une lueur d'espoir dans la voix.

Nous partîmes vers la dernière maison avec la peur de déception au ventre.

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu car moi ça m'a vraiment plu de l'écrire j'attends vos review avec impatience et à la prochaine!**


	5. Chapter 5: échange

**Chapitre 5: échange.**

**POV de Booth.**

Même si elles ne laissaient rien paraître, je savais que Tempe et Angela avaient peur. Après avoir frappé plusieurs fois contre la porte, je décidai de l'enfoncer en priant pour trouver mon enfant de l'autre côté.

Je consultai Tempe et son amie leur indiquant le côté droit qui menait au salon tandis que moi, je montai à l'étage. Arrivés en haut, je commençai à fouiller de fond en comble sans rien trouver. Je m'apprêtai à rentrer dans la salle de bain lorsqu'un bruit sourd venant d'en bas se fit entendre je descendis les marches quatre à quatre et me dirigeai vers le chemin qu'avait emprunté les filles. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsque je vis par terre Angela qui était inconsciente mais le plus atroce fut lorsque je découvris Pelant qui tenait ma Bones par la taille en maintenant un revolver contre sa tempe:

«Comme on se retrouve! Cher Seeley j'espère que je ne vous ait pas manqué?

-Relâchez-la tout de suite! Lui ordonnai-je.

-Oh pas si vite, on va faire un marché.

-Quel genre de marché veux-tu? Lui demandai-je en essayant de garder mon calme.

-Dr Brennan contre Christine. Dit-il d'un ton sadique qui me fit froid dans le dos.

-Booth libère Christine. Intervint tout à coup Tempe.

-Tempe mais...

-Fais ce que je te dis, ne t'inquiète pas chéri je suis assez forte pour me battre mais pas elle.» Je la fixai du regard intensément la suppliant de m'aider à trouver une solution.

Après plusieurs minutes de réflexion, Angela s'était enfin réveillée et moi j'avais pris ma décision.

«Je choisis...commençai-je une boule au milieu de la gorge. Je choisis de libérer Christine.

-Bon choix! Ne vous inquiétez pas dès que je me serais assez éloigné de cet endroit avec notre Dr préféré je vous appellerais pour vous indiquer l'endroit où se trouve votre fille et ne vous inquiétez pas elle va bien du moins si je vais bien et si jamais vous essayez de m'arrêter, votre fille explosera en mille morceaux!»

Après cet aveu machiavélique, je le vis partir avec ma Bones et je ne pouvais rien faire la seule chose que je pensais était d'étriper cette racaille. Je me dirigeai vers la porte lorsqu'une main me stoppa:

«Booth attends soit raisonnable je sais que tu souffres mais tu ne peux pas les mettre en danger en suivant ce fou.

-Oui je sais ne t'inquiète pas c'est juste que j'allai chercher quelque chose.

-Quoi?

-Mon portable. Tu te souviens de la balle de sang que Tempe a reçue? Ne la laissant pas répondre, je continuai. Et bien lors de l'opération, de peur que Pelant soit l'auteur de ce crime, j'ai demandé au chirurgien d'installer un micro-GPS dans une de ses côtes.

-Booth dans d'autres circonstances, je t'aurai insulté car c'est pas bien de la surveiller à son insu mais là je suis ravie que tu l'aies fait sans nous consulter. Bon on sauve d'abord Christine et on s'occupe de Brenn ensuite ok?

-Pas de souci. Dis-je désespéré.

**POV de Brennan.**

Cela faisait bientôt une demie-heure que j'étais avec ce malade lorsqu'il commença à parler:

«Don't worry! Je ne vous ferais rien du tout...du moins pas maintenant.» Dit-il en touchant ma cuisse du revers de la main.

Je m'éloignai du maximum de lui en m'enfonçant dans mon siège en priant n'importe quel dieu même si j'y croyais pas de me venir en aide.

Deux heures plus tard je le vis prendre son cellulaire, il allait appeler Booth:

«Bonjour agent Booth c'était pour vous dire que Christine se trouve dans le coffre de la berline noir qui est juste en face de la maison où on était attention il ne lui reste de l'air que pour une **demie-****heure** et ensuite notre chère petite fille mourra»

Il raccrocha et je me retenais de ne pas lui mettre mon poing à la figure. Mais je me retenais sachant qu'il lui suffisait d'une pression sur un bouton pour me briser la vie. Je sentais la colère monter en

moi mais je ne laissais rien paraître. J'étais dans mes pensées depuis près d'une heure lorsque je ressentis l'absence de mouvement, je regardais tout autour de moi et j'aperçus une sorte de grange non loin de l'endroit où nous nous étions arrêtés.

«Bon ce soir on dort ici doc et dans quelques semaines on prendra la route pour L.A.

-Et qu'est ce que vous allez faire de moi?

-Ah! Doc vous vous êtes mon bouclier jusqu'à ce que je m'en aille de ce pays et ensuite soit je vous tuerais ou sinon vous resterez avec moi juste au cas où notre agent jouerait les trouble-fêtes.»

Mon visage se crispai de douleur à l'idée d'être séparée de ma fille pour une durée indéterminée. Des questions défilèrent dans ma tête, et si Booth m'oubliait? Et si cette briseuse de couple d'Hannah se décidait à réapparaître pendant mon kidnapping? Et s'il était arrivé trop tard pour Christine? Non, c'est impossible Booth tient à moi il ne m'oubliera jamais enfin j'espère...

Nous étions arrivés devant la porte d'entrée de la grange Pelant l'ouvrit, je regardais l'intérieur et vis que c'était plutôt sobre comme endroit. Je restai sur le seuil de la porte lorsque Pelant se saisit de mon bras afin de me faire rentrer à l'intérieur. Il m'attacha les mains et les pieds et me plaça sur une chaise. Il sortit de la pièce et revint quelques minutes plus tard un plateau de nourriture dans la main tenta de me faire manger. Au début j'étais réticente mais me souvenant des paroles de Booth le matin même, je me forçais à manger pour emmagasiner le maximum d'énergie pour me défendre.

**POV de Booth.**

Cela fait une semaine que l'on tente de trouver Tempe, j'avais trouvé ma fille saine et sauve et je dus demander à Rebecca la mère de Parker de s'occuper d'elle afin d'être à fond dans la recherche de sa mère. Ce salopard devait être au courant je ne sais par quelle manière mais il devait être au courant pour le micro-GPS car nous avions essayé de localiser ma Bones mais le téléphone montrait qu'elle se trouvait partout dans le monde. Angela avait essayé de trouver une erreur mais pour l'instant l'affaire était au point mort et chaque seconde qui passait réduisait mon espérance de retrouver ma Bones en vie. Je me dirigeais vers le Hoover lorsque je reçus un appel, c'était Pelant:

«Alors comment allez vous Booth?

-Comment va Bones?

-Elle va bien vous voulez la parler? Il ne me laissa pas répondre et donna son portable à ma fiancée.

-Booth viens me chercher je t'en supplie.

-Bones ne t'inquiète pas on va te retrouver le plus rapidement possible.

-Booth... Elle avait été coupé par Pelant qui avait repris son portable.

-Ne lui donnez pas de faux espoirs agent vous n'êtes pas sûr de pouvoir la retrouver sachant que j'ai brouillé les coordonnées du micro-GPS de Bones et j'espère que Christine se sent bien avec Rebecca.»

Ne me laissant pas répondre, il raccrocha en me laissant bouche bée. Il nous observait cela veut dire qu'il sait tout ce que l'on fait donc il faudrait être discret si on trouve quelque chose qui pourrait nous donner une indication sur l'endroit où il détenait ma Bones.

**POV du narrateur.**

Bones était heureuse d'avoir entendu la voix de son partenaire même si cette semaine avait été éprouvante. Pelant avait tenté de la violer mais n'avait pas réussi elle savait qu'un jour ou l'autre il y arriverait et rien que cette pensée lui donnait la nausée. Il prenait soin d'elle pour être sûr de faire souffrir Booth le plus longtemps possible en la gardant en vie auprès de lui puis lorsqu'il en aurait marre de son petit jeu il la tuera sans aucun remord avant de prendre la fuite. Il y a deux jours, il avait tenté de violer l'anthropologue mais celle-ci c'était défendue et l'avait envoyé valsé de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il voulait juste s'amuser un peu avant de la violer donc il la laissa seule en attendant qu'elle baisse un peu sa garde avant d'en faire son affaire. Une semaine plus tard elle était recroquevillée dans le coin d'une chambre lorsqu'il fit irruption dans la pièce. Il la souleva et la projeta sur le lit qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Il la déshabilla avant de pénétrer en elle aussi sauvagement que possible sans donner le temps à la jeune femme de s'habituer à sa taille il commença des va-et-viens sauvages pendant que Bones se débattait et hurlait de douleurs. Heureusement il avait mis une protection car la jeune femme se serait tuée s'il avait répandu son liquide en elle. Après plusieurs minutes de douleurs, il arrêta son va-et-viens en elle et se retira puis s'en alla laissant une femme brisée. Bones quant à elle était toujours allongée elle pleurait à chaudes larmes se sentait sale et avait maintenant peur que l'homme qu'elle aime s'en aille après avoir appris qu'elle avait été souillée.

Des jours passèrent sans qu'elle entende le fameux «F.B.I mettait les mains en l'air» que disait son partenaire à chaque arrestation. Mais plus les jours passaient et plus elle perdait espoir elle avait commencé à rebâtir ses murs autour de son cœur en s'enfermant dans un mutisme profond pendant que son kidnappeur continuait à la maltraiter. Trois semaines passèrent depuis la première fois où Pelant l'avait violentée et elle restait enfermée sur elle même le laissant la maltraiter un soir alors qu'elle allait à nouveau se faire abuser, elle entendit le fameux «mains en l'air de son partenaire.» elle croyait rêver mais c'était bien réel on venait enfin la sauver! Elle n'entendit pas grand chose puis un coup de feu et enfin elle vit la porte défoncée et son partenaire se tenait à l'embrasure de la porte:

« Oh Bones enfin je t'ai retrouvée.»

La jeune femme qui était contente ne s'approcha pas de lui elle était souillée et se savait indigne de l'agent, elle s'éloigna de l'agent mais fût rapidement rattrapée et enlacée par celui-ci:

«Bones j'ai cru que je n'allai jamais te retrouver.»

Il emmena sa fiancée à l'extérieur et la conduisit à l'hôpital pour des examens afin de savoir si tout allait bien Bones ne parlait pas les traits de son visage étaient neutres ne voulant pas la brusquer, Booth la laissa tranquille. Ils arrivèrent dans l'hôpital de Washington D.C quelques heures plus tard étant donné que Bones était resté presque un mois avec Pelant, ils préféraient la garder en observation quelques jours pour les examens et un profil psychologique pour être sûr qu'elle allait bien. Afin de ne pas l'abandonner, Booth voulait rester avec elle mais les médecins ne lui avait pas accordé la permission d'assister aux examens. Il n'avait pas encore prévenu leurs amis du succès de l'arrestation il n'avait pas prévenu Rebecca que la femme de sa vie était libre.

Il décida tout de même de prévenir Tempe que Pelant était mort pour de bon:

«Chérie, lors de l'assaut Pelant n'a pas voulu se livrer donc je l'ai abattu.»

Elle n'avait pas réagi et son regard scrutait le vide. Quelques minutes plus tard un médecin rentrait dans la chambre où se trouvait la jeune femme:

«Monsieur Booth?

-Oui c'est moi.

-Agent Booth vous devez savoir que votre partenaire a été violée à plusieurs reprises lors de son kidnapping.

-Quoi ce salop a osé posé ses mains sur ma Bones?

-Oui et je suis désolé pour ça, un psy viendra la voir demain afin de savoir si elle n'a pas eu de séquelles sur ce sujet.

-Comment voulez-vous qu'elle n'est pas de séquelles elle s'est fait violée. Il avait dit cela en criant. J'aurai dû l'empêcher de l'emmener tout ça c'est de ma faute. Booth pleurait à présent.

-Booth ce n'est pas ta faute. Était soudain intervenue Bones. Ce n'est ni ta faute ni la mienne mais il va falloir que tu me laisses le temps afin de pouvoir compartimenté ça.»

Le médecin était parti et avait laissé les partenaires seuls.

«Comment ça ce n'est pas de ma faute il t'a violée et moi je n'ai rien pu faire.

-Si Seeley si je n'avais pas espoir de te retrouver à la fin je ne serais plus là, à chaque fois que je voulais mourir, je pensais à toi à Christine à tout ce que je raterais si je me laissait aller et tu devais choisir entre moi et notre fille et sache que j'aurai fait le même choix si cela avait été moi à ta place ne t'en veux pas Seeley ce n'est pas ta faute je t'aime et je suis contente que tu m'aie attendue et qu'en plus que tu ne sois pas parti après avoir appris que je me suis fais souillée.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Tempe et même s'il t'a touché j'en ai rien à cirer car je sais que je serais le dernier.»

À ces mots les yeux de l'anthropologue se voilèrent de larmes elle fit signe à son partenaire de s'approcher et leurs langues s'unirent dans un ballet plus que vertigineux avant de s'endormir Booth plaqué contre la poitrine de sa fiancée il s'endormit un sourire aux lèvres d'avoir retrouvé ce corps qui le manquait la jeune femme éprouvait la même chose pendant que sa tête reposait sur celle de son amant. Il ne lui en voulait pas et à ces mots les barrières qu'elle commençait à rebâtir pour éviter de souffrir de ce viol c'étaient détruites sachant qu'elle avait quelqu'un sur qui compter en cas de problème.

**POV de Booth.**

Pendant toute la semaine suivant son appel j'essayais de retrouver Pelant, la tache était difficile mais je savais que j'allai le retrouver je mettais toute mon énergie pour retrouver ma fiancée saine et sauve. Les jours passaient et je ne voyais pas d'évolution dans l'enquête, je passais de plus en plus de nuits blanches en passant par le Hoover puis par le Jeffersonian je ne savais plus ou donner de la tête et plus les jours défilaient plus j'avais peur de retrouver ma Bones dans une morgue. Deux semaines plus tard, je faisais des recherches sur les endroits où Pelant aurait pu emmener ma Bones et une grange non loin de l'endroit où il l'avait enlevée attira mon attention directement j'attrapai mon portable afin de contacter Angie:

«Allô Angie?

-Oui Booth.

-J'aimerais que tu fasses des recherches sur un endroit je pense avoir trouvé là ou il se cache.

-Ok! C'est où?

-Je viens directement au labo j'ai peur que nos téléphones soient sur écoute.

-Bon je t'attends et j' espère que c'est la bonne cette fois.»

Je notai l'endroit où se situai la grange et je pris la direction du Jeffersonian. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, je me garai au parking du labo et je rejoignais l'amie de ma chère et tendre:

«Salut Seeley.

-Salut voici l'endroit dont je t'ai parlé.

-Ok laisse moi vérifier. Elle nota l'adresse dans une base de donnée.

-Sinon comment va Michael?

-Il va bien et toi avec Christine?

J'allai répondre lorsqu'un bip sonore se fit entendre.

-Booth il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

-Quoi?

-Booth je crois qu'on a réussi, on a trouvé la où il est on va retrouver Bones.»

Je partis précipitamment afin de prévenir toute une équipe d'agents de l'assaut de ce soir. Je bouillonnais à l'idée d'avoir cet ordure devant moi.

Le soir venu nous étions tous postés devant la grange j'étais impatient à l'idée d'avoir ma Bones auprès de moi, la serrer auprès de moi et ne plus la lâcher.

Très vite nous décidions d'intervenir Pelant avait essayé de me tuer mais il avait terminé avec une balle entre les deux yeux. Rapidement, je m'étais dirigé vers l'endroit qui semblait être là où il retenait ma partenaire je commençai à défoncer la porte et lorsque je réussis je me propulsai à l'intérieur mais mon cœur manqua d'exploser lorsque je vis ma Bones dénudée et recroquevillée sur elle. Je m'approchai d'elle en craignant le pire mais elle se leva et s'éloigna de moi. Elle voulait fuir mais je la saisis pour la cajoler comme un bébé puis après l'avoir calmée, je l'entourai de ma veste afin de cacher sa nudité et je l'emmenai à l'hôpital. Le trajet avait été silencieux je ne voulais pas la forcer à me parler je voulais attendre qu'elle décide de me parler elle-même. Arrivés à l'hôpital, elle fût conduite dans une salle d'examens pendant que moi j'attendais dans la salle d'attente jusqu'à ce que une infirmière arrive.

«Agent Booth nous avons fini les examens et avons conduit votre femme dans une chambre.

-Laquelle? Fût ma seule réponse.

-La chambre 125.»

Sans la remercier, je me dirigeais vers sa chambre. Arrivé dans la chambre mon cœur se brisa de voir mon amour livide et sans expression j'étais terrorisé à l'idée de savoir que si j'avais pu la protéger elle serait heureuse je la regardais pendant un moment puis un docteur était entré afin de m'annoncer que ma Bones avait été souillée par un moins que rien mon cœur me fit tellement mal à ce moment là que j'ai cru que j'allai y rester. Je m'accusai du malheur de ma partenaire jusqu'à ce que celle-ci me parlant enfin me réconfortant en me disant que ce n'était ni sa faute ni la mienne. J'eus l'impression de vivre de nouveau et après l'avoir réconforté sur le fait que je ne la laisserai jamais, nous nous endormîmes.

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Sinon je serais contente d'avoir des reviews. **


	6. Chapter 6: cauchemar

**Chapitre 6: Cauchemar.**

**Merci pour tn commentaire marine mais c ma première fic donc g encore du mal pour écrire une fic détaillée et tt et j'espere m'ameliorer au fil des chapitres.**

Cela faisait une heure que Brennan et Booth dormaient sur le lit d'hôpital. Brennan dormait à poings fermés lorsque Booth eut une envie pressante. Il se dégagea de l'étreinte de sa dulcinée et se dirigea dans les toilettes. Pendant ce temps le docteur Brennan faisait un cauchemar._ Pelant était devant elle tenant sa fille dans les bras. Il avait placé un couteau sur sa gorge. Brennan se mettait à courir vers lui mais c'était trop tard il avait tué sa fille._

«Non!» Elle s'était réveillée en criant et en pleurant à chaudes larmes elle avait peur pour sa fille et pour elle-même. L'homme en entendant sa partenaire crier sortit en hâte de la salle de bain pour aller calmer son amour. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, la jeune femme encerclait ses jambes de ses bras et pleurait. Booth étant triste de voir la femme qu'il aimait aussi détruite et se mit à pleurer lui aussi.

«Hey! Calme-toi je suis là je ne t'abandonnerai pas même s'il t'a...»Il marqua une courte pause le mot étant encore difficile à prononcer puis continua de la parler afin de la calmer en caressant lentement son dos pour la rassurer.

«Même s'il t'a violée je serais toujours là pour toi car je t'aime plus que tout au monde.

-Seeley comment va Christine? Hoqueta la jeune femme.

-Elle va très bien je l'ai déposée chez Rebecca quelques jours après ta disparition. Lorsqu'on l'a retrouvée, elle n'avait que des petits bleus sur les jambes.

-Seeley j'ai fait un rêve terrifiant où Pelant avait tuée Christine devant moi et je n'avais rien pu faire pour la sauver.

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon cœur il ne pourra rien faire comme je l'ai abattu.

-Oui mais j'ai peur.

-C'est normal tu es un peu secouée pour le moment mais tout va s'arranger. Mais pour le moment il faut que tu te reposes demain matin Sweets viendra te voir mais il faut que tu sois reposée.

-Ah non pas encore cet ado de malheur!» S'étant calmée elle avait dit ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie et ils rirent tout les deux de longues secondes avant de s'endormir chacun heureux d'avoir retrouvé sa moitié...

Durant la nuit, Brennan avait fait plusieurs cauchemars plus terrifiants les uns que les autres. À chaque cauchemar elle se réveillait en pleurant ou en criant mais Booth se levait immédiatement pour la calmer et essayer de la forcer sans pour autant la presser à raconter ses cauchemar en pleurant pour quelques uns et en restant bouche-bée pour d'autres.

Le lendemain ils étaient réveillés en même temps que le soleil se levait et regardaient par la fenêtre après avoir pris un bain ensemble Brennan étant devenue claustrophobe à cause de son enlèvement, elle craignait de rester seule dans la salle de bain et lui craignait de la laisser ne serais-ce qu'une seule seconde toute seule.

Ils avaient pris leurs petits déjeuner côte-à-côte et attendaient la venue du psychologue. Celui-ci ne tarda pas et arriva dans la chambre vers 8 heures et demi.

Il s'approcha de la jeune femme afin de lui faire la bise mais celle-ci s'éloigna préférant se blottir dans les bras de son partenaire:

«Excusez la Sweets mais elle se méfie de la gente masculine depuis sa disparition.

-Je comprends ne vous inquiétez pas après tout ce qu'elle a vécue ces dernières années...

-Comment ça ces dernières années?

-Quoi elle ne vous a pas dit? Il avait détourné le regard de l'agent et regardait à présent l'anthropologue.

-Tempe qu'est ce que tu ne m'a pas dit? Booth regardait la jeune femme avec un regard terrifié.

-Booth pendant mon adolescence j'ai été violée par mon père adoptif. J'ai perdu ma virginité à cause de lui. Elle avait dit ça d'une traite et commençai à pleurer.

-Et tu n'as pas jugé bon de me le dire! Il se mettait à crier contre elle.

-J'avais compartimenter tout ça pour ne pas souffrir et rien que d'y penser ça me fait encore mal. Et puis il y a eu ce salopard qui m'a de nouveau souillée et qui a ravivé tout ce pourquoi j'ai construit une barrière autour de mon cœur et oui je tenais à mon père adoptif et lui il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de piétiner mes sentiments pour prendre son pied. C'était la seule personne à qui je tenais vraiment depuis l'abandon de mes parents et il m'a violée.» Elle pleurait et c'était la première fois qu'elle s'était complètement ouvert à son partenaire même s'ils s'aimaient ils ne jugeaient pas nécessaire de connaître tout les petits recoins de la vie de chacun. Il s'était calmé et la regardait les yeux remplis de larmes d'avoir crié sur la jeune femme sans savoir que son passé n'avait été que souffrance. Il s'en voulait de l'avoir crié dessus et avait peur que celle-ci ne lui pardonne pas sa colère. Il voulait s'approcher d'elle pour l'étreindre mais elle s'éloigna.

«Booth je suis sale ne me touche pas! Tu devrais t'en aller au lieu de rester avec une femme déshonorée comme moi.

-Jamais! Tu m'entends, jamais je ne te quitterai tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux pour m'éloigner mais je vais m'accrocher comme le calcium s'accroche aux os. Il était étonné d'avoir utilisé une métaphore pareille.

-Même si je te disais que Christine n'est pas ta fille.

-Je sais que tu mens car lorsque tu le fais ta mâchoire se contracte légèrement mais assez pour que je le remarque.

Pendant qu'ils avaient cette discussion le psychologue c'était éclipsé sachant que le meilleur remède pour l'anthropologue était son partenaire.

-En plus tu es beaucoup trop humble pour me faire croire que Christine est ma fille alors qu'elle ne l'est pas.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me connais si bien Seeley? Elle s'était avancée vers lui.

-Peut-être parce que je t'aime. Il esquissa un sourire auquel l'anthropologue ne pouvait résister.

-Ai-je droit à un baiser de pardon?

-C'est moi qui devrait le demander Tempe je suis désolé de m'être emporté comme ça.

-Moi aussi j'aurai réagi comme ça si tu m'avais caché que tu avais été violé. Elle sourit légèrement à l'idée de son partenaire se faisant violer par une malade mentale.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire ainsi? S'interrogea son partenaire.

-J'ai envie de te violer.

-Ah! Ce ne sera pas un viol.

–Ah ouais et pourquoi?

-Parce que je serais consentant.»

Il lui fit des petits baisers papillons sur les lèvres puis lui pressant légèrement une de ses hanche, il lui demanda l'autorisation d'approfondir le baiser. Au début elle eut un peu peur se rappelant des événements d'il y a quelques jours puis elle ouvrit légèrement la bouche laissant la langue de son partenaire rejoindre la sienne pour un ballet doux et calme. Ce baiser qui paraissait anodin pour d'autres signifiait tant de choses pour eux. Il représentait l'amour, la confiance, le pardon et le soutien mutuel de chacun envers l'autre. Dans ce baiser Brennan avait démontré tout son amour, elle avait montrée que le monde pouvait s'effondrer elle ne se cacherait plus derrière une carapace pas après avoir détruit la première durant six longues années. Elle avait vécu beaucoup de choses avec lui, il avait été toujours là la plaçant toujours avant ses conquêtes et maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble avec une magnifique fillette qui les lieraient pour toujours, elle n'allait pas briser la vie des deux personnes les plus chères à ses yeux pour éviter de souffrir sachant qu'elle souffrirait beaucoup plus de l'absence de son agent que de son viol.

Ce baiser signifiait pour l'agent tout ce qu'il voulait dire à sa conjointe tout ses sentiments, il les mettaient dans ce baiser pour lui montrer qu'il serait toujours là pour la jeune femme.

Brennan commençait à se faire plus entreprenante lorsque sa main vint englober le membre de l'agent par dessus ses vêtements en le touchant elle remarqua à quel point il était tendu de désir pour elle. Elle allait glisser sa main dans son caleçon lorsqu'un raclement se fit entendre. Les deux tourtereaux rompirent tout contact et se tournèrent vers Sweets les lèvres enflées par les précédents baisers:

«Heu Sweets depuis quand est ce que vous êtes là?

-Depuis que le docteur Brennan a joué les mains baladeuses. Confia le médecin gêné par cette situation.

-Excusez moi docteur est ce qu'on pourrait commencer la thérapie. Intervint Bones.

-Bien sûr! S'exclama Sweets. Racontez-moi tout depuis le début.

-Mais par quoi vais-je commencer?

-Si vous me racontiez le premier viol. Et si vous êtes d'accord pour continuer nous enchaînerons avec le deuxième d'accord?

-Il y a pas de souci.

Booth allait quitter la pièce pour les laisser seuls mais Brennan l'en empêcha lui demandant de rester. Il questionna le psychologue du regard et celui-ci hocha la tête. Bones et Booth s'assirent donc sur le lit d'hôpital enlaçant leurs doigts par la même occasion tandis que Sweets prenait place dans un fauteuil en face du lit. Bones les regardait tour à tour puis après une profonde inspiration commença:

«Tout d'abord ne me stoppez pas dans mon récit. Elle les regarda, ils hochèrent la tête puis elle baissa la tête avant de prendre la parole de nouveau._ Je venais d'avoir dix-sept ans c'était un soir d'hiver je préparais le dîner tandis que lui était au travail comme presque tout les soirs d'ailleurs._ Elle sourit, se rappelant des soirées amusantes qu'ils passaient ensemble comme un père et sa fille._ Cependant ce soir il n'était pas rentré aussitôt que d'habitude donc je mis la table pour moi seule ce soir j'avais fais son plat préféré: du ris cantonnais de la salade et comme dessert un fondant au chocolat digne de ce nom. Donc je mangeais silencieusement en repensant à ma journée. Puis ayant terminée, je filais à la salle de bain me doucher j'étais dans mon bain en train de me relaxer lorsque je me rendis compte que j'avais oublié mon après-shampoing sur la table basse dans le salon. Je sortis donc de mon bain, je pris une serviette qui m'arrivait au milieu de la cuisse puis je partis en direction du salon c'est à ce moment où je me baissais pour prendre le flacon qu'il fit son apparition:_

_-Papa! Comment ça va?_

_-Tu sais que t'es pas mal toi!_

_C'est à ce moment que je compris qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal mon nez étant bouché à cause de la grippe qui faisait rage je ne sentais pas l'odeur d'alcool qui émanait de tout son être. Je voyais qu'il titubait donc voulant l'aider oubliant que je n'avais qu'une serviette sur moi. Je me précipitai vers lui tendant une main pour l'aider mais il la saisit et m'approcha au plus près de lui avant de me projeter sur le canapé puis avant que je ne fasse quoi que ce soit il était sur moi ses mains me caressant je criais mais cela ne le dérangeait pas au contraire puis d'un mouvement futile il défit ma serviette et continua à me caresser en se faisant plus entreprenant je criais me débattais mais cela n'eut aucun effet sur lui il continuai à me caresser et dans un mouvement brusque il écarta mes cuisses de la façon la plus sauvage qu'il soit me donnant une douleur affreuse il se positionna entre elle avant de défaire le bouton et la braguette de son pantalon d'une main me plaquant sur le canapé de l'autre. Il retira son membre et se positionna bien entre mes jambes avant de me pénétrer froidement. Il eut un sourire sadique en voyant la fine coulée de sang qui s'écoulait de mon vagin signe que je venais de me faire déflorer je le regardait les yeux pleins de larmes en pensant que j'avais abaissé ma garde auprès de ce salaud pour ensuite me trahir de la pire des manières en me volant mon innocence. Il faisait des va-et-viens sauvages en moi puis en sentant son liquide couler en moi je compris qu'il ne s'était pas protégé et mon cœur éclata en milliers de morceaux. Après avoir pris son pied il se retira brusquement et s'en alla me laissant là. La première chose que je pensais était de me brûler vive mais je décidai d'aller prendre une douche et de compartimenter tout ça, chose que j'avais faite lorsque mes parents nous avaient abandonnés Russ et moi. Je rentrai donc dans la salle de bain, pris un coton tige et je le passai lentement dans ma __cavité vaginale qui me faisait souffrir. Il fallait que j'ai des preuves pour demain lorsque j'irais voir l'assistante sociale et comme je commençai mes études scientifiques, je savais comment récolter des preuves. Je plaçai le coton tige dans un tube après avoir vérifié qu'il y est assez de substance vaginale et la semence de cet homme. Je pris une douche mouillant principalement mon intimité afin d'effacer toute trace de mon viol me sentant déshonorée, j'avais la nausée rien qu'à l'idée de devoir porter en moi sa semence une seconde de plus. Le lendemain je partit immédiatement chez l'assistante sociale lui racontai les événements de la veille. Puis elle m'accompagna dans un poste de police où j'ai pu me plaindre et déposer l'échantillon. Ils voulaient m'envoyer chez un gynécologue afin de faire des analyses et voir s'il n'y avait pas de séquelles. L' homme, le premier que j'avais appelé papa après la disparition de mes parents avait été arrêté et moi malgré les séances de psy, je vivais le reste de mon adolescence assez bien. Comme j'avais du mal à refaire confiance à la gente masculine, je terminai mes études d'anthropologie dans une université réservée aux filles avec des professeurs de sexe féminin et mes familles d'accueil ne comportaient que des femmes.»_

Lorsqu'elle termina son récit, Booth pleurait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi des gens étaient capable de profiter de personnes qui avaient placé leurs confiances en eux.

«Comment est-ce qu'il a pu...Il sentait la rage monter en lui.

-Agent Booth calmez vous.

Malgré les suppliques du psy Booth se leva et donna un coup de poing contre un mur de la chambre il saignait à présent de la main. Il posa son front contre le mur. Brennan le regardait faire et était brisée, elle se leva en larmes et partit consoler son homme. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule et le retourna à peine fut-il face à elle qu'elle se jeta dans ses bras mettant toute la force et tout l'énergie qu'elle pouvait dans cette étreinte.

-Pardonne-moi Seeley, pardonne moi de te faire souffrir je ne te mérite pas tu es trop bon pour moi.

Il prit son menton et le releva le visage de la jeune femme qui était baigné de larmes afin de lui parler dans les yeux.

-Tempe ne redis plus jamais ça d'accord tu es forte et tu es aussi bien que moi même plus d'ailleurs et si tu répète une idiotie pareil je commencerais à douter que tu sois la plus intelligente du monde.»

La thérapie continua ainsi Bones racontait des événements tristes de sa vie ils pleuraient et se consolaient mutuellement. Cela faisait trois jours que Brennan était sortie de l'hôpital. Christine restait avec Rebecca le temps que sa mère soit complètement remise de tout ça même si elle voulait revoir sa fille, Brennan comprenait le choix de Booth. Brennan commençait déjà à s'approcher d'hommes comme Zack qui venait la voir avec un infirmier de l'asile, ou alors Hodgins ou Sweets. Elle continuait cependant à cauchemarder quelques fois les rêves étaient intenses mais la plupart du temps ils n'étaient pas vraiment terrifiants surtout depuis qu'elle prenait des médicaments pour l'aider à dormir.

**POV de Booth.**

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que Bones était rentrée. Christine était revenue il y a quelques jours et tout allait pour le mieux. Du moins pour elle! Moi j'étais excité sexuellement mais j'avais peur de la brusquer en plus je lui avais promis d'attendre qu'elle soit prête. Chaque soir en la voyant dans ses nuisettes qui étaient toujours de couleur noir et qui mettaient en valeur sa peau laiteuse, je me retenais de lui sauter dessus pour lui enlever son vêtement.

Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose mais quoi?

Je réfléchissais à comment éviter de la brusquer lorsque j'eus comme idée d'aller voir Sweets. Même si je ne l'apprécie pas beaucoup mais vaut mieux lui parler que de faire fuir ma Bones.

Je m'habillai en vitesse et m'apprêtai à sortir de la maison lorsque je sentis une main se poser sur mon dos:

«Booth où est-ce que tu vas?

-Je vais voir Sweets.

-Sweets? Mais pourquoi?

-Euh..pour prendre rendez-vous pour ta prochaine consultation. Lui mentis-je.

-Ah d'accord, et peux-tu l'inviter pour ta fête d'anniversaire?

-Bien sûr, il n'y a pas de problème. J'y vais. Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi Booth.

Je l'embrassai puis je partis en direction du cabinet de Sweets.

**POV de Brennan.**

Cela fait déjà deux mois que Booth m'a sauvé, cela fait bientôt trois mois qu'il ne m'a pas touché, bien évidemment c'est parce que je ne me sentais pas encore prête pour un nouvel acte sexuel. Il se montrait attentionné et patient mais au fond je savais qu'il faisait un effort surhumain pour ne pas me sauter dessus et me faire l'amour passionnément comme avant et cela me rendait triste de ne plus m'offrir à lui. Je me suis donc fait une promesse. Pour son anniversaire Booth allait avoir le plus beau des cadeaux.

Je réfléchissais à comment organiser la surprise lorsque je vis Booth se diriger vers la porte d'entrée, je me dirigeai donc vers lui et je posai ma main sur son dos.

«Booth où est-ce que tu vas?

-Je vais voir Sweets.

-Sweets? Mais pourquoi?

-Euh..pour prendre rendez-vous pour ta prochaine consultation. Lui mentis-je.

-Ah d'accord, et peux-tu l'inviter pour ta fête d'anniversaire?

-Bien sûr, il n'y a pas de problème. J'y vais. Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi Booth.

Il m'embrassa et partit. Je savais qu'il me cachait quelque chose mais je ne voulais pas lui demander tout de suite, je voulais qu'il vienne me le dire de lui-même.

En attendant ayant trouvé l'idée pour sa surprise, je me dirigeai vers mon portable et contactai Angela.


	7. Chapter 7: anniversaire

**Chapitre 7: anniversaire.**

**POV de Brennan.**

**Une semaine plus tard.**

-Angie rappelle-toi de venir récupérer Christine à 18h30. Il rentre à 19 heures et n'oublie pas les cadeaux des autres.

-Chérie tu es vraiment sûr que t'es prête?

-Angie il a trop attendu et je veux qu'il ait le meilleur cadeau d'anniversaire.

-Et Parker?

-Même si je n'avais rien préparé, Parker n'aurait pas pu venir il est au Pérou avec sa mère.

-Ok c'est bon je viendrai chercher Christine vers 18h30 et toi n'oublie pas de prévenir Cullen pour son jour de congé.

-Bien sûr. Bon je te laisses je dois passer des coups de fils.

-Ok bye Sweetie.

Je raccrochai et composai le numéro du directeur du Hoover.

-Cullen.

-Bonjour c'est le docteur Brennan.

-Que me vaut le plaisir de votre appel.

-J'aimerai que vous donniez un jour de congé à Booth. Comme vous le savez aujourd'hui est son anniversaire et j'ai prévu des choses pour le lendemain avec lui.

-D'accord il n'y a pas de souci de toute manière il n'y a pas d'affaire en cours.

-Merci mais il y a un petit détail. Ne lui dîtes rien du tout.

-D'accord et suis je invité pour son anniversaire?

-Excusez-moi mais j'ai prévu autre chose pour lui. Mais vous pouvez donner votre cadeau à Angela elle le ramènera chez moi.

-D'accord. Passez une bonne soirée et à bientôt.

-Merci vous aussi. Au revoir.

Je raccrochai et commençai les préparatifs de ma fête «privée».

J'avais terminé de ranger et je commençaià décorer la maison lorsque quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

Je partis ouvrir.

-Bonsoir Sweetie!

C'était Angela, elle avait les bras chargés de cadeaux.

-Salut Angie tu veux que je t'aide?

-Bien sûr.

Je pris quelques cadeaux et nous nous dirigeâmes vers une table où l'on déposait tout les cadeaux.

-Tu veux à boire?

-Non c'est bon. Allez Sweetie raconte-moi!

-La vérité Angie c'est que j'en ai marre de faire attendre Booth et je veux coucher avec lui dès ce soir je veux être son cadeau je veux l'avoir en moi plus que tout et là je me sens prête.

-Je te comprends ma Sweetie. Qui n'aurait pas envie d'un beau-gosse comme sexy boy. Mais surtout n'ais pas peur. Il ne te fera rien si jamais tu te ravises mais ne t'enfuies pas d'accord?

-Bien sûr. Bon je vais chercher Christine et j'arrive.

Je partis chercher Christine et je la ramenai avec son sac. Je l'embrassai et la confiai à Angela. Puis elles partirent après qu'Angela m'ait souhaité une bonne chance.

Je décorai ma maison puis après avoir écrit un mot je partis me préparer.

**POV de Booth.**

Depuis une semaine, j'enchaînai les rendez-vous avec Sweets. Il fallait vraiment que je trouve un moyen pour ne pas brusquer Bones mais j'avais de plus en plus de mal. Comment pouvait-on ne pas succomber au charme d'une femme au corps de rêve comme Bones qui se blottissait chaque soir dans mes bras avec une simple nuisette qui ne cachait pas grand chose?

Mais aujourd'hui était un grand jour pour moi: j'ai 38 ans! C'est vrai je vieillis mais heureusement je vieillis avec ma Bones. En plus j'ai eu une idée pour mon anniversaire...

J'allais m'en aller du Hoover afin de faire quelques courses lorsque j'eus l'idée d'inviter mon chef à mon anniversaire. Lorsque j'entrai dans son bureau il finissait une conversation téléphonique.

J'attendis qu'il raccroche avant d'engager la conversation.

-Bonjour monsieur.

-Agent Booth comment allez vous?

-Bien merci. Monsieur j'aimerais vous inviter à ma fête d'anniversaire ce soir.

-Veuillez m'excuser mais je ne pourrai pas y assister, j'ai une réunion.

-D'accord ce n'est pas grave.

-Ok.

-Au revoir monsieur.

-Au revoir Agent Booth...et joyeux annniversaire.

-Merci.

Je m'en allai du Hoover et me dirigeai vers un magasin afin d'acheter ma surprise pour Bones. Je trouvai ça vraiment bizarre c'est mon anniversaire et c'est moi qui offre un cadeau. Mais ce n'est pas grave pour ce cadeau il n'y avait pas de jour pour l'offrir.

Je sortis donc du magasin et me dirigeai à la maison. J'étais excité mais je craignais qu'elle ne refuse mon présent.

J'arrivai chez nous une demi-heure plus tard. Je sortis de la voiture sans oublier mon présent et me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée le cœur battant la chamade.

Je rentrai dans la maison et après avoir déposer mon manteau sur le porte-manteau je découvris un mot laissé par ma Bones:

_Je suis partie voir mon père avec Christine il est malade. Nos amis ne peuvent pas venir. Le repas est dans le four si tu _ _as faim_. _Désolée je t'aime et joyeux anniversaire._

_PS: tes cadeaux sont sur la table._

_Ta Bones._

J'étais très triste de ne pas pouvoir fêter mon anniversaire avec mes amis et ma famille. Je pleurais et je décidai d'aller me doucher. Je rentrai dans la chambre laissant les larmes couler mes je m'arrêtai au seuil de la chambre lorsque mon regard croisa notre lit.

Bones était allongée dessus avec pour seul vêtement un nœud papillon qui cachait ses seins, une carte cachait son intimité et il était écrit joyeux anniversaire sur son ventre grâce à du chocolat. Elle me souriait et ses yeux pétillaient de bonheur.

-Joyeux anniversaire. Me dit-elle d'un ton coquin.

-...

-Tu viens ouvrir ton cadeau ou tu restes là?

Je séchai mes larmes et m'approchai d'elle. Elle était si magnifique. Je m'accroupis près du lit et lui chuchotai à l'oreille d'une vois rauque.

-Allumeuse!

-Ce n'est que le début sexy boy!

Je m'approchai d'elle et l'embrassai tandis que ma main descendait vers son intimité afin de prendre la carte qu'elle y avait laissé. Je rompis notre baiser afin de lire la lettre.

_Aujourd'hui je n'ai plus peur et j'aimerais te le faire savoir c'est donc pour ton anniversaire que je t'offre mon âme , mon cœur et mon corps pour toujours. Mais avant tout Booth veux-tu bien devenir mon mari pour de vrai et pour toujours?_

Je relevai la tête et la regardai, elle souriait mais ses yeux montraient son inquiétude vis à vis de ma réponse.

-Bien sûr que je veux.

-Je suis la femme la plus heureuse Booth. Tu me combles chaque jour mais aujourd'hui c'est à mon tour de te combler car je t'aime.

Je l'embrassai puis je sortis un écrin noir et le montrai à Bones.

-Tu m'as devancé petite coquine.

-Booth tu allais me demander en mariage?

-Bien sûr Tempe comme je veux passer ma vie avec toi.

Elle pleurait de joie et m'embrassa lorsque j'entourai son annulaire de la bague.

Je déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres puis je descendis vers son ventre afin de lécher le chocolat sur son ventre. Je la sentis frémir au contact de ma langue et de son corps.

Puis étant arrivé au niveau de ses seins je lui demandai.

-Bones tu es sûr?

-Je veux ta bite en moi ok? Ce soir, je te veux tout en moi!

-Ok m'dame.

Je défis alors le nœud papillon qui cachait sa poitrine et ma vue se voila de désir lorsqu'elle se posa sur sa poitrine généreuse.

-Oh god...

J'enfouissais ma tête dans sa poitrine lui arrachant un cri de surprise puis je me mis à titiller son téton qui se durcissait de ma langue pendant que je jouais de ma main avec l'autre. Elle, ne restait pas de marbre. Elle m'avait enlevé tout mes vêtements et pendant que je jouais avec ses seins, elle faisait des mouvements de va-et-vient avec sa main sur mon membre qui se durcissait sous ses mains expertes.

Soudainement ayant assez joué avec ses seins, ma main se plaça sur son intimité et je commençait à la masser. Je sentais déjà ma main s'humidifier et lorsque je voulu aller rejoindre ma main avec ma bouche mais elle m'arrêta je relevais la tête vers elle, elle avait les joues rosies de désir. Ses yeux étaient foncés à cause de son envie de moi et elle me regardait haletante.

-Booth..pas ce soir...je t'en supplie...pénètre-moi..je n'en peux plus.

-D'accord ma Bones.

Ayant moi aussi marre d'attendre, je retirai ma main de son vagin puis je me positionnai entre ses cuisses et d'un mouvement de rein, je la pénétrai doucement mais sûrement.

J'attendis qu'elle se réhabitue à mon membre et lorsque je compris qu'elle était prête, je commençai des va-et-viens qui s'intensifiaient faisant bouger le lit. Nous gémissions tout les deux de plaisir et en quelques coups de reins nous atteignîmes un orgasme jamais atteint par aucun de nous.

Après avoir repris notre souffle, je voulus me retirer d'elle mais elle me retint.

-Non, reste.

Je ne ripostai pas et nous nous endormîmes collés l'un contre l'autre en gardant notre contact sexuel.


	8. Chapter 8:surprise

**Chapitre 8: Surprise.**

**POV de Brennan.**

Cela faisait deux semaines que Booth et moi étions fiancés et cela faisait une semaine que nous avions annoncé notre mariage à nos amis.

**Flash-back.**

Nous étions chez nous et nous avions convié nos amis, Russ, les filles, Amy, Rebecca, Parker et mon père. Booth et moi étions debout face à eux et il tenait Chrritstine.

-Que nous vaut la surprise d'être invités ici ma chérie? M'interrogea Angela.

Je regardais Booth et il me fit signe de répondre. Je sifflais assez fort ce qui attira l'intention de tout les invités qui se tournèrent vers moi.

-Comme vous vous en doutez, Booth et moi avons quelque chose à annoncer. Booth je le dis ou tu le dis?

-Fais-le.

-Ok. Je marquai une courte pause puis continuai. Booth et moi allons rompre notre partenariat.

Tout le monde avaient les larmes aux yeux sauf Parker qui connaissait la vérité. Voyant tout le monde pleurer je les rassurai tout de suite.

-Et vous y avez-cru! À présent tout le monde me regardait d'un air surpris. Bien sûr que non on ne va pas se séparer, non on va se marier.

Voyant que tout le monde restait muet la bouche ouverte je me tournai vers Booth:

-Je t'ai dit ça qu'ils allaient faire cette tête! Je veux mes vingts dollars Booth.

-Bien sûr que tu les auras ma chérie.

Ils m'embrassa langoureusement avant qu'Angela s'écrie:

-Sweetie! Tu vas te marier!

Puis tout le monde vint nous féliciter.

**Fin du flash-back.**

Je venais tout juste de me réveiller lorsque je fus attaqué par un début de nausée, je courus à la salle de bain en réveillant Booth qui avait encerclé ma taille et je vomis tout mon repas d'hier soir. J'étais appuyée contre la cuvette des toilettes lorsque j'entendis Booth frapper à la porte.

-Tempe ça va?

-Oui je vais bien c'est...

Je n'eus pas le temps de terminer ma phrase ma bouche se remplit de vomi que je recrachai dans les WC.

Booth qui s'inquiétait dit.

-Bones j'appelle un docteur.

Je ne pus répondre mais en entendant des pas, je jugeais qu'il était parti appeler un médecin.

Je finis de vomir et sortis de la salle de bain après avoir rincé mon visage. Booth attendait dans le salon et lorsqu'il me vit sortir, il couru vers moi.

-Tempe ça va?

**-**Oui ça doit être ce que j'ai mangé hier.

-J'ai quand même appelé le docteur Nicholson et il sera là dans quelques minutes.

-Merci Booth mais je suis sûr que ce n'est rien. Ou sinon il y a du bacon?

-Oui mais Bones tu es végétarienne!

-Ah ouais c'est vrai c'est que j'en ai eu envie.

-Là tu commences à m'inquiéter.

Il avait raison c'était la première fois que je demandais de la viande en 30 ans de végétarisme. Je commençais à avoir peur et si j'étais... Non c'est pas possible. Je demandais à Booth pour bien être sûre.

-Chéri?

-Wow Tempe qu'est ce que me vaut ce surnom qui réchauffe mon cœur?

-Seeley s'il te plaît...J'aimerais te demander quelque chose.

-Vas-y mon ange!

-Seeley...j'aimerais savoir si il y a un soir où nous ne nous sommes pas protégés.

-Euh...si peut-être pourquoi...tu crois que...non...

-Si Booth je crois que je suis enceinte.

-Mais c'est une bonne nouvelle non? Dit-il avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

-Bien sûr que c'est une bonne nouvelle mais tu trouves pas que c'est un peu tôt.

-Je sais mais Christine aura 2 ans et quelques mois à la naissance du bébé si tu es bien enceinte.

-Oui c'est vrai mais attendons le médecin d'accord.

-Bien sûr ma chérie.

Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement mais furent coupés par la sonnette. Booth se proposa pour aller ouvrir. Je m'assis sur le canapé et j'attendis qu'il revienne il ne fut pas long et revint quelques secondes plus tard suivi par le docteur Nicholson.

-Bonjour docteur Brennan.

-Bonjour docteur Nicholson.

-Alors comme ça notre docteur préféré est malade?

Je vis le visage de Seeley se durcir et afin qu'il s'apaise je me plaçai contre son torse en faisant glisser légèrement ma main sur son entre-jambe. Il me regarda et lorsque nos regards se croisa il sourit. Nous restâmes quelques secondes ainsi jusqu'à ce que le docteur nous interrompe.

-Bon expliquez-moi ce qui ne va pas.

-Et bien ce matin lorsque je me suis réveillée j'ai eu la nausée et quelques secondes plus tard j'étais dans les toilettes en train de vomir tout mon dîner d'hier soir.

-Ah et vous n'avez pas mangé quelque chose de périmé.

-Non mais je crois que je suis enceinte.

-Ah d'acc...

Il fut coupé par des pleurs.

-Chéri tu peux aller voir on dirait que Christine est réveillée.

-Oui j'y vais Bones.

Je le vis partir et je continuai ma discussion.

-Bon et bien docteur Bones..

-Je vous interdis de m'appeler Bones c'est mon mari qui m'appelle comme ça. Je ne relevai pas ma phrase

-Oui excusez-moi. Bon comme je le disais il va falloir faire une prise de sang.

-D'accord et est ce que je peux avoir les résultats maintenant.

-Non je n'ai pas le matériel pour faire les tests mais je peux prendre votre sang tout de suite.

-Pour les tests c'est bon j'ai le matériel pour ça.

-D'accord.

Je relevai ma manche et le laissai piquer dans mon bras. Puis il enleva la seringue et me donna un tube contenant mon sang.

-Voilà un échantillon de votre sang faîtes les tests de votre côté et je ferais les miens.

-D'accord.

-Bon et bien dans ce cas à dans quelques jours docteur et dîtes à l'agent Booth que je suis gay.

-Au revoir Dr Nicholson.

Je le conduis à la sortie et il partis puis j'allai m'installer sur le canapé lorsque je me sentis retenir par la taille. C'était Seeley il se baissa et me chuchota.

-Alors qu'est ce qu'a dit le docteur.

-Il a dit que tu n'as pas à être jaloux il est gay et il m'a donné un échantillon de sang afin que je l'examine.

-Primo je ne suis pas jaloux mais possessif et secundo ce n'est pas illégal ça.

-C'est toi l'agent tu dois le savoir non?

-Je t'aime.

-Moi pas...non je rigole je suis folle amoureuse de toi.

-Cela me plaît docteur Bones.

Je l'embrassai avant de me dégager de lui.

-Va donner son petit-déjeuner à Christine et moi je m'occupe de mes examens.

-Tu ne manges pas?

-Non c'est bon je n'es pas faim.

-Ok.

Je partis dans mon bureau et commençais les tests. J'étais terrifiée et heureuse en même temps. Si je suis enceinte, Christine aura un petit frère ou une petite sœur c'est bien mais j'ai peur de ne pas être assez présente pour elle alors que si je ne suis pas enceinte, Christine aura sa maman pour elle toute seule mais ce qui m'inquiète c'est ce que j'ai. Cela faisait 20 minutes que j'étais dans mes pensées en attendant le petit bip qui me signalerai que les examens étaient terminés. Si c'était un garçon? Je souriais à cette idée. Il s' appellerait Josh (si cela ne tenait qu'à moi). Et si c'était une fille? Luna.

J'ai toujours été attirée par ces prénoms je ne sais pas pourquoi. Et s'ils étaient deux? Personnellement je préfère des jumelles mais bon ce n'est pas moi qui décide. Mais si c'était des jumelles, elles s'appelleraient Miryah et Lou-Anne...Je ne pus continuer le cours de mes pensées le bip tant attendu retentit. Je regardais les résultats et une larme coula au long de ma joue.

Je me levai et je sortis du bureau. Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine et je vis que Booth mangeait avec Christine. Je fis savoir ma présence par un raclement de gorge. Booth leva la tête et afficha une moue inquiète.

Les larmes continuaient d'affluer sur mes joues et bientôt ma vue fut brouillée par les larmes après un long moment je me mis à parler.

-Booth je suis enceinte...

-Pourquoi tu pleures Tempe c'est une bonne nouvelle! Me dit-il d'un regard interrogateur.

-Booth tu n'es pas le père.

-Mais comment est-ce...non ne me dit pas que...ce fils de pute il...

-Booth je suis désolée...

-Non mais c'est pas possible. Il cria et renversa son bol par terre puis il se laissa glisser le long du mur de la cuisine et enfouit sa tête dans ses jambes avant de pleurer à chaudes larmes.

Il n'arrêtait pas de répéter que ce n'était pas possible.

-Booth je n'ai jamais voulu ça crois-moi

-...

-Booth?

-...

-Booth je t'en supplie parle-moi je ne veux pas de cet enfant si tu veux savoir je compte même avorter mais ne me fais pas la tête je n'y suis pour rien moi.

J'éclatai de nouveau en sanglots et bientôt mes épaules furent secoués par mes pleurs.

-Bones je pense que l'on devrait annuler le mariage.

Il avait relevé la tête et je le regardai avec plein de tristesse.

-Seeley mais comment peux-tu...

-Mais bordel tu portes son enfant en toi! Il avait crié et je le répondais sur le même ton:

-Et tu crois que je le veux cet enfant et bien tu te trompes complètement! Mais si tu le prends comme ça...

Je pris Christine et je m'en allai en attrapant mon sac à main et mes clés au passage.

Je claquai la porte d'entrée en adressant à mon 'ex futur-mari':

-Adieu Booth et si tu veux voir Christine arrange toi avec Angela parce que moi je ne veux plus te voir. Ah oui je vais avorter mais tu étais peux-être trop en pétard pour m'écouter.

Je partis la tête relevée en essayant de refouler mes larmes afin de me montrer forte pour ma fille. Dorénavant entre Booth et moi c'était fini. En fait Pelant avait dit vrai, je ne serais jamais heureuse avec Booth...

**POV de Booth**.

Quel imbécile elle ne voulait pas de cet enfant et je ne l'ai pas entendue. Elle m'a assuré qu'elle ne voulait pas de l'enfant et j'ai fait le con. Et maintenant elle est partie en emportant notre fille avec elle. Je restai là à m'apitoyer sur mon sort jusqu'à ce que la tristesse laisse place à la raison. C'est donc avec de l'espoir que je courus vers la porte d'entrée, je l'ouvris et descendis les escaliers. J'avais peur et j'étais en colère contre moi-même. Je fus à l'extérieur de l'immeuble et regardai tout autour de moi je la vis. Elle était de l'autre côté de la route en train d'essayer d'ouvrir la portière de son 4x4. Je marchai vers elle d'un pas rapide. Je ne remarquai pas le car qui fonçait sur moi. J'étais au milieu de la route lorsque celui-ci me heurta violemment.

La seule chose que je pus entendre fus le cri de ma Bones.

-Booth!

Puis tout doucement je sombrai dans l'obscurité...


	9. Chapter 9: le verdict tombe

**Chapitre 9: Le verdict tombe.**

Elle courut vers Booth pendant que le chauffeur de bus appelait l'ambulance elle regarda le chauffeur et lui fit signe d'approcher.

-Vous êtes bien?

-Oui pourquoi?

-Il y a ma fille dans la voiture occupez vous d'elle.

-Ok!

L'homme se dirigea vers la voiture de Tempe et commença à jouer avec Christine tandis que la jeune femme essayait désespérément de réanimer l'homme qu'elle aimait.

-Aller Seeley lève-toi! Je t'aime tu m'entends...Seeley ouvre les yeux...

Elle prit son pouls et remarqua qu'il battait normalement. «Au moins il est vivant» Se dit-elle.

Elle pleurait silencieusement lorsque la sirène de l'ambulance raisonna dans la ruelle.

-Écartez-vous! Disait l'ambulancier en transportant un brancard.

-Madame comment s'appelle votre mari.

-Se..Seeley il s'appelle Seeley Booth.

-D'accord.

-Monsieur son pouls bat normalement mais il a perdu connaissance.

-Ok on s'en occupe vous nous accompagnez?

-Je suivrais en voiture et ce n'est pas mon mari, c'est juste un..un collègue.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas et partit aider son coéquipier à transporter Seeley dans l'ambulance. Quelques minutes après avoir remercié le chauffeur elle suivait l'ambulance en chantonnant une berceuse pour sa fille. (Berceuse inventée)

_Calme-toi bébé,_

_papa rentrera,_

_avec des joujoux pour la gentille Christine_

_papa rentrera,_

_des bisous pour Christine..._

Elle continuait de fredonner la berceuse et s'arrêta en même temps que la voiture s'arrêtait devant l'hôpital. Elle était au bord des larmes et en avait marre de les refouler. C'est donc en entrant dans la salle d'attente qu'elle éclata en sanglots.

-Pourquoi tu m'as suivie? Pourquoi? Tu n'aurais jamais dû.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait prévenue personne. Elle prit donc son portable en berçant doucement Christine, et commença à contacter ses proches.

-Allô Ange c'est Bren. Booth a eu un accident de bus...

-Oh mon dieu! J'arrive Bren il est dans quel hôpital?

-Molium hospital.

-Ok j'arrive je préviens Camille et les autres.

Elle raccrocha et composa le numéro de Rebecca.

-Allô Rebecca.

-Oui?

-C'est Tempe, Booth a eu un accident. Il est à l'hôpital Molium.

-J'arrive.

-Ok je t'attends.

Elle se leva et partit demander un renseignement à l'accueil.

-Bonjour Dr Brennan.

-Bonjour Paula. J'aimerais savoir si il y a une garderie.

-Oui c'est réservée au personnel mais pour toi on peut faire une exception comme c'est grâce à toi que l'hôpital Molium est toujours là.

-Merci beaucoup je reviendrai la prendre dans quelques heures.

-Comment s'appelle-t-elle.

-Christine. Christine Angela Booth.

-Booth? C'est pas le nom de ton...

-Oui c'est sa fille. Bon je te laisses.

Elle se dirigea à la garderie et déposa sa fille et ses affaires à l'intérieur puis elle partit et se dirigea vers le service gynécologique.

-Excusez-moi il y a t-il un médecin qui pratique les avortements? Demanda-t-elle à l'accueil.

-Le docteur Messmer est libre en ce moment.

-Est-ce qu'il peut me prendre maintenant?

-Oui je vais vous accompagner vers une salle afin de vous préparer et de vous installer.

**Au même moment eu bloc opératoire...**

-Scalpel.

-Compresses.

-Pinces

-Docteur d'après ce que j'ai vu il a une lésion au niveau de l'hippocampe.

-Espérons que ce ne soit pas le cas car sa collègue tient beaucoup à lui et cela l'anéantirai si jamais il ne se rappelai plus d'elle.

Ils parlaient depuis une quinzaine de minutes lorsque le bip continu résonnait dans la pièce.

-Hémorragie au thorax, arrêt cardiaque!

Ils essayaient de faire repartir le cœur tout en essayant d'arrêter l'hémorragie. Puis d'un coup son cœur repartit. Au même moment, le cœur d'un petit être pas encore formé cessait de battre.

Comme on dit une vie pour une vie.

**Quelques heures plus tard.**

Angela essayait désespérément de consoler son amie mais avait de la peine à y parvenir.

-Chérie il va s'en sortir...

-Ange je sens au fond de moi que quelque chose ne va...

Elle fut coupée par le docteur.

-Vous êtes tous là pour Seeley Booth?

-Oui! Répondirent-ils en cœur.

-L'opération s'est bien passée malgré le nombre d'hémorragies mais...

-Qu'est ce qu'il a demanda Bones.

-Il a eu une lésion à l'hippocampe...

Bones savait déjà ce que cela voulait dire. Elle se retourna et courut aussi vite que possible afin que personne ne la suive. Puis arriver devant la porte menant aux escaliers, elle s'y engouffra et monta sur le toit elle s'avança un peu trop près du bord et allait sauter.

_Une vie sans la personne aimée n'est pas une vie mais uniquement un enfer. Je t'aime Booth mais lutter contre ta mémoire est beaucoup trop pour moi. J'espère que ta mémoire reviendra mais je ne serais plus là pour en profiter. Je te souhaites de trouver une femme assez forte pour affronter tout ça et que vous auriez des enf..._

Mais comment avait-elle pu penser cela? Se suicider alors qu'elle avait Christine. Elle s'éloigna du bord, sécha ses larmes et partit chercher sa fille. Elle descendit les escaliers et sans se soucier de ses amis qui la cherchait partout, elle récupéra Christine et s'en alla. Arrivée chez eux, elle donna à manger à Christine après lui avoir donné son bain et elles s'endormirent sur le lit de la jeune femme afin de profiter de cette dernière nuit entre mère et fille.

**Chambre de Booth.**

Booth venait tout juste de se réveiller.

-Qui suis je? Où suis-je? Qui est cette femme qui hante mes pensées?

Il regardait tout autour de lui mais il faisait sombre. Il entendit des pas puis la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit.

Deux personnes, une femme et un homme, entrèrent à l'intérieur.

-Qui êtes-vous?

-Hodgins il ne se souvient pas...

Dit la jeune femme en se cachant dans les bras de l'homme qui essayait de la calmer.

-Salut mon pote c'est Jack! Essaya l'homme.

Jack? Cela lui disait quelque chose mais quoi? Il fixa l'homme d'un regard méfiant.

-Mon pote relax! Tu es à l'hosto un bus ta renversé lorsque tu as traversé pour aller voir Bones.

Bones? Ce mot il était sûr qu'il ne lui était pas étranger mais il n'arrivait plus à se souvenir.

Jack savait que ce qu'il disait faisait travailler les méninges de son ami et c'était le but recherché.

-Ah oui j'espère que tu vas bien, Christine et Parks aimeraient voir leur père.

-Quoi j'ai des enfants? Booth paraissait surpris puis se mit à sourire. Il s'était rappelé de ses enfants...

Jack et Angela sourirent aussi et sortirent appeler Parker. La petite tête blonde rejoignit les deux personnes et ils entrèrent de nouveau dans la chambre.

Parker courut dans les bras de son père.

-Papa docteur Bones était très triste. Elle est partie en courant quand elle a su que tu étais malade de la mémoire.

Encore ce nom Bones...

-Où est ta sœur mon champion. Dit-il sans se rendre compte qu'il avait donné son surnom à son fils.

-Elle est avec docteur Bones.

-Pourquoi n'est-elle pas avec ta mère?

À cette question les deux adultes préférèrent se taire.

-Papa c'est docteur Bones sa maman et c'est elle ta chérie maintenant donc c'est normal qu'elle ne soit pas avec ma maman. Dit Parks.

-Ok merci d'être venu champion mais maintenant il faut que je me repose.

Il embrassa Parks et le petit blond partit avec Hodgins et Angela un sourire béat aux lèvres.

_Alors ma femme s'appelle Bones, j'ai deux enfants, elle est docteur. Parker et Christine n'ont pas la même mère et si je dis vrai Parker est l'aîné. Cool ta vie mon pote! _Se dit-il intérieurement.

**Le lendemain chez Bones.**

Christine dormait encore tandis que Bones était dans le salon en train d'écrire une lettre.

_À mon amour, ma vie._

_Booth depuis qu'on se connaît, nous avons connu le rejet et l'hospitalisation de l'autre, puis la naissance de Christine..._

_Nous avons lutté pour notre amour lorsque Cullen nous a menacé de nous séparer à cause de Christine. Tu m'as aidé à m'ouvrir aux autres alors que j'étais froide et distante tu m'as accueilli dans ton monde les bras grands ouverts._

_Aujourd'hui, tu ne te souviens sûrement pas de nos enfants car oui je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais je considère Parker comme mon fils. Tu ne te souviens pas de nos 6 merveilleuses années, du soir où nous avons conçu Christine, ce soir où tu m'as consolé de la manière la plus douce qu'il soit. Tu ne te souviens sûrement pas du jour où nous avons baptisé notre fille malgré le fait que je ne sois pas croyante. Tu ne te souviens pas de notre premier baiser sous le gui, ce baiser où j'ai mélangé ma salive, mon souffle au tien, ce baiser qui m'a fait reconnaître qu'il y avait beaucoup plus que de l'amitié entre nous, beaucoup plus. Tu m'as fait découvrir l'amour et tu as réussi à me faire crier ton nom à chaque fois que tu m'as fais monter au septième ciel. Et à présent tu ne te rappelles plus de moi, qu'est ce que j'aimerais de nouveau te sentir en moi. En tout cas si tu te souviens de Christine elle sera chez Ange et si un jour tu te souviens de nous, de notre histoire, je serais là où je me trouvais lorsque tu mettais ta vie en danger et que tu as rencontré Hannah. Celle qui a failli mettre un point à notre histoire avant même qu'elle ne débute. Celle qui si elle avait dit oui à ta demande en mariage aurait fait en sorte que Christine n'existe pas._

_ Je t'aime ta Bones._

_PS: dans quelques années je reviendrai afin de m'occuper de ma fille, mais maintenant à chaque fois que je la regarde je te vois et cela me détruit à petit feu et je ne peux plus la voir ainsi à prononcer 'papa' dès qu'elle en a l'occasion._

Elle glissa la lettre dans une enveloppe en même temps elle versa une larme. Puis elle se mit à faire son sac et celui de Christine. 40 minutes plus tard, leurs sacs étaient prêts et ils se préparaient à partir.

Ils étaient dans la voiture.

-Ma chérie, maman est désolée, elle n'a pas voulu ça, mais elle le fait pour toi. Je te promets de revenir dès que je serais mieux mais maintenant je ne peux pas. J'espère que tu me pardonneras.

Elle démarra et en 30 minutes elle était chez Angela.

-Ma chérie tu es sûre?

-Ange je ne peux plus lutter. Dit Tempe en pleurant.

-Ma chérie tu sais il commence déjà à se rappeler.

-Ange avant son accident, on s'est disputés...

-Pourquoi?

-J'ai découvert que Pelant m'a mis enceinte.

-Oh mon dieu...

-J'ai avorté hier soir pendant qu'il était au bloc. Mais je lui ai dit que c'était fini.

-Mais pourquoi?

-Ange il s'était fâché contre moi comme si j'avais demandé ça!

-Ah! Qu'est ce qu'il peut-être imbécile.

-Ange j'ai peur qu'il ne se rappelle pas de moi et cela me fait tellement mal. C'est pour ça que je pars mais j'aimerais que tu gardes Christine elle a le même regard que lui et cela me fait mal de la voir. Je ne veux pas qu'elle me déteste parce que je la renie. C'est pourquoi je pars afin que ma douleur s'estompe ne serait-ce qu'un peu comme ça ma fille aura la meilleure maman du monde.

-Ok je vais la garder et...

-Booth pourra la voir lorsque ses souvenirs à propos d'elle remonteront à la surface.

-Ok mais...

-Ange je dois partir où sinon je vais rater mon vol.

Elle partit sans laisser le temps à son amie de répondre. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle l'empêche de prendre son vol.

20 minutes plus tard elle était dans la chambre de Seeley Booth.

-Je t'aime Seeley. Dit-elle en effleurant sa joue d'un baiser. Puis elle déposa la lettre et s'en alla.

15 minutes plus tard, elle était à l'aéroport de JFK.

_Les passagers en direction des Îles Moluques sont priés de se rendre devant la salle d'embarquement._

Elle partit en direction de la salle d'embarquement et en quelques minutes elle était assise en classe affaire et sirotait un cocktail.

_Au revoir mon amour..._


	10. Chapter 10: I'm coming home for you

**Pour commencer «pépite» et tout les autres, c'est normal qu'elle s'en va cela permet de continuer mon histoire car je veux les torturer avant d'avoir une fin heureuse et puis, Booth et Bones termineront ensemble c'est sûr (en tout cas je ne peux pas imaginer une fic sans le B&B) et donc elle retrouvera Christine et puis tout le monde connaît Bones elle est prête à faire tout pour se protéger elle et ceux qu'elle aime et pour elle le fait de partir en laissant son enfant entre de bonnes mains évite que Christine soit séparée de son papa (qui se rappelle d'elle) et cela l'évite de souffrir en voyant le visage de sa fille qui est similaire à celui de Son Booth. Ps c'est normal que je sois nul en orthographe je ne suis pas d'origine française.**

-Alors comment va Christine?

-Elle va bien Bren et toi?

-Moi je vais bien plus que quinze minutes et je décolle!

-Je t'attends avec impatience.

-Comment ça va au labo?

-La nouvelle anthropologue, Candy, est moins compétente que toi et Zack a eu un examen et il peut revenir travailler avec nous, à une seule condition:

-Laquelle? La coupa Brennan.

-Il doit impérativement travailler avec toi le plus possible afin d'être maîtrisé en plus vous êtes fortement lié émotionnellement donc c'est mieux pour qu'il se réintègre.

-Ok où sinon comment va Booth.

-Au départ il ne savait plus où mettre la tête. D'un côté il...

-Ange qu'est ce qu'il y a? S'inquiéta Tempe.

-Désolé c'était Jack il faut qu'on y aille à ce soir.

-Bye.

Elle raccrocha et chercha la personne qui l'avait accompagné à l'aéroport. Elle la vit enfin devant la salle d'embarquement.

-Pas trop triste? Dit-elle en souriant.

-C'est juste un mois je survivrai. À une seule condition.

-Laquelle? Dit-elle dans un soupir.

-Épouse-moi.

-Qu...quoi?

-Tempe...

-On en reparlera après d'accord.

-Heu...Ok je comprends.

-C'est bien.

-Je t'aime Tempe.

-Moi aussi Francisco. Mentit-elle.

Elle le savait mais devait l'oublier pour se protéger. «Les passagers en direction de Washington D.C sont priés de se rendre devant la salle d'embarquement.»

-Bon je dois y aller à dans une semaine.

-Tu vas me manquer.

Elle déposa un baiser rapide sur sa joue et s'en alla.

Elle pensait à ce qui c'était passé ces six derniers mois, elle avait abandonné l'idée d'un «nous» avec Booth et quelques jours plus tard elle rencontrait Francisco. Au début elle se demandait si c'était une bonne idée puis se sentant seule elle avait commencé à fréquenter Francisco mais les choses sont allés tellement vite qu'elle a décidé de partir car elle ne voulait pas aller plus loin qu'une aventure. Mais elle avait été prise de court lorsqu'il lui a demandé de l'épouser. Francisco était doux, attentionné et gentil mais Lui, lui était son meilleur ami, le père de sa fille et l'homme qu'elle aimait malgré le fait qu'il l'ai oublié...

Elle ne voulait plus penser à cela et très vite ses pensées convergèrent vers sa fille. C'était pour elle aussi qu'elle rentrait elle la manquait terriblement, mais elle ne voulait pas que Booth (encore et toujours Booth) se sente seul elle le voulait avec sa fille, leur fille. Ce soir elle allait revoir le fruit de leur amour, elle avait pu parler avec elle quelques fois, elle se rappelle d'une conversation qu'elles avaient eu.

**Flashback. Un an auparavant.**

**-**Maman tu aimes plus Christine?

-Bien sûr que si ma chérie je t'aime très fort c'est juste que je ne peux pas être avec toi pour l'instant.

-Maman tu me promets de m'aimer?

-Bien sûr je t'aime de tout mon cœur ma chérie. N'oublie pas maman t'aime.

-Maman papa veux t'aimer.

Elle sourit à la façon dont sa fille parlait.

-Ah bon?

-Oui il te aime mais il ne sait pas tu es où.

Elle se souvint qu'elle n'avait dit à personne où est ce qu'elle partait.

-C'est vrai?

-Oui il arrête pas de dire «Bones» en pleurant. Sa veut dire quoi maman.

Son cœur se serra, en une fraction de secondes, elle avait voulu le rejoindre mais elle avait changé d'avis. Il l'avait blessé avant son accident. L'homme qu'elle aimait le plus, celui qui a promit de la protéger de ne pas la faire souffrir. Mais au final il l'a blessé.

-Bones veut dire os.

-Ah! Maman Christine doit aller manger tata Angela a fait des pâtes.

-Mmm! Christine va bien se régaler!

-Maman z'y vais.

-Je t'aime ma chérie.

-Moi aussi maman

**FIN du flashback.**

Avant elle partait souvent voir sa fille mais aujourd'hui elle savait que ce n'était pas une visite mais elle est venue pour rester avec son enfant souffrance ou pas Christine n'a plus à souffrir de l'absence de sa maman. Elle s'endormit durant le vol afin d'oublier toutes ces perturbations.

Elle se réveilla en même temps que l'hôtesse les demandait d'attacher leurs ceintures et de se préparer à l'atterrissage. Elle se redressa et attacha sa ceinture. Enfin arrivée chez soi!

L'avion atterrit en douceur et bientôt elle foula le sol américain le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle rejoignit le hall de l'aéroport très rapidement et avant même d'avoir pu dire ouf elle fut encerclée par une tête brune et une petite tête blonde.

-Maman!/ Ma chérie! dirent-elles en même temps.

Elle les enlaça en retour mais se dégagea d'elles afin de s'agenouiller et de prendre sa fille par les épaules.

-Ma chérie maman est désolée.

Ses larmes coulaient librement le long de ses joues.

-Maman tu dois pas être désolée je sais que tu m'aimes.

Dit-la fillette en séchant les larmes de sa maman.

-Tu as raison ma chérie je t'aime et je te promets que plus jamais je ne t'abandonnerai.

Christine leva le petit doigt et l'agita devant le visage de sa maman.

-Promis avec le petit doigt?

-Oui ma chérie promis avec le petit doigt. Dit elle en entourant le petit doigt de la fillette du sien.

Puis Bones se redressa et se tourna vers sa meilleure amie qui pleurait.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Angela.

-Rien...c'est...c'est juste qu'il y a quatre ans tu n'aurais pas réagi comme ça...c'est..c'est si émouvant...

-C'est juste qu'il y a quatre ans je n'avais pas une princesse en tant que fille. Mais Ange tu as l'air beaucoup trop émotive.

-Je sais c'est la fatigue...

-Ma chérie Dr B a raison. Intervint Hodgins.

-Ange ne serait tu pas enceinte?

-Tempe c'est absurde!... Quoi que...

-Bon on y vas ce n'est pas un endroit pour parler de cela Jack tu peux me prendre un de mes...

-Bien sûr Dr B. C'est un plaisir de vous revoir.

-À moi aussi ça me fait plaisir Jack.

-À moi ochi cha fait plaisir maman.

-Je sais ma chérie. Bon y vas?

-Oui! S'exclama Christine.

**Appartement du docteur Candy.**

**-C'**était bien!

-Mmmh.

-Seeley que ce passe-t-il?

-Rien..rien..

-Seeley tu ne vas quand même pas m'ignorer.

-Non!

-Seeley s'il...

-Laisse-moi tranquille tu veux?

Il s'habilla et s'en alla. Cela faisait quelques semaines qu'il était avec Candy mais il ne sait pas pourquoi il ne pouvait pas être tendre et attentionné avec elle. Quelques fois il se disait que c'était à cause de cette «Bones» mais il n'en était pas sûre et puis la jeune femme était partie à cause de sa perte de mémoire. Il devait lui en vouloir mais malgré le fait qu'il ne se rappelle pas clairement de son visage, son cœur, lui, se souvenait parfaitement d'elle et battait uniquement pour elle. Il se dirigea le cœur lourd chez Angela afin de récupérer son enfant...

**Au même moment chez Angela.**

-Maman!

-Michael!

-Maman c'est qui elle?

-Chérie c'est tata Tempérance.

-La maman de Christine?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu a laissé Christine, tata?

Bones eut les larmes au yeux à l'entente de cette phrase.

-Elle a laissé Christine parce qu'elle était triste mon chéri. Répondit Angela à la place de son amie.

-Chérie tu as dîné? Demanda Angela à Bones.

-Non mais je n'ai pas...

-Non tu vas manger.

-Ange s'il te pl...

-Non Bren tu manges.

-D'accord. Dit-elle sans entrain.

-Installez-vous avec les enfants je vais préparer le dîner.

-Ok! Mais tu ne veux pas que je t'aide?

-Non c'est bon je vais me débrouiller.

-Ok, hé bien les enfants que voulez-vous faire.

-Jouer/ dessiner. Dirent Christine et Michael en même temps.

-D'accord! Hé bien on va jouer puis dessiner.

-Yes! Dirent-ils en même temps en se tapant dans la main.

Ils montèrent tout les trois dans la chambre de Michael qui avait été aménagée pour laisser de la place à Christine.

-Quelle jolie chambre!

-C'est tata et tonton qui ont décoré la chambre. Intervint Christine.

-Ah bon! C'est jolie.

-Maman je vais avoir ma propre chambre?

-Oui ma chérie. Il faut juste que je cherche un appartement.

-Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'on va pas habiter avec papa.

-Ben...ben...c'est...

-Bren, les enfants c'est prêt. Cria Angela.

«Sauvé par le gong!» Se dit la jeune femme.

-Bon les enfants on va manger?

-Oui! crièrent-ils en cœur.

Ils sortirent tous les trois de la chambre en courant sauf Bones. Elle marchait la tête dans les nuages. Elle pensait à ce que Christine avait dit. Booth et elle ensemble, qu'est ce qu'elle aimerait que ce soit le cas, mais elle avait Fancisco dans sa vie, celui qu'il l'avait évité de sombrer dans une dépression, elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle l'aimait, si elle devait accepter se demande ou pas mais ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle devrait en parler à Angela. Sa meilleur amie était la seule à pouvoir la conseiller. Elle devait aussi parler à Camille pour savoir s'il n'y avait plus de place pour elle au Jeffersonian au pire elle avait toujours une place d'honneur dans presque tout les labos du monde entiers. Elle pourrait en choisir un pas trop loin de la capitale afin que Booth puisse voir Christine.

Elle était arrivée en bas des escaliers lorsque la sonnerie d'entrée retentit.

-Je vais ouvrir. Cria Bones en se dirigeant vers porte d'entrée.

Elle partit vers la porte d'entrée d'un pas rapide et ouvrit. Son sang fit un tour en le voyant. C'était lui...L'homme de sa vie, c'était lui...


	11. Chapter 11:confrontation

**Pépite je crois que tu vas être un peu déçu pour la confrontation.**

**Chapitre onze.**

Oh mon dieu! Elle était là debout en face de lui. Comme un rêve, comme un mirage qui n'attend que le vent pour s'échapper. Elle était là, ses cheveux qu'elle avait laissé repousser. Ses yeux du même bleu que ceux de leur fille. Elle était magnifique. Le seul mot qui put s'échapper de sa bouche fut:

-Bones.

Oh mince! Il se souvient d'elle. Elle est partie pour rien. Il se souvient d'elle! Que faire? L'embrasser ou faire genre elle ne le connaît pas? Elle écouta pour la troisième fois de sa vie son cœur.

Elle saisit son col et scella leurs lèvres d'un baiser.

«C'est bien ma Bones!»

Se dit-il avant de répondre à son baiser. Il l'avait retrouvée. Sa Bones. Mais il restait encore Candy et Francisco.

«Oh godness. Qu'est ce que j'ai fait.» Se disait la jeune femme et décolla ses lèvres de ceux de son partenaire à contre cœur. Elle s'interdisait le bonheur et s'en voulait d'avoir quitté la personne qu'elle aimait le plus. Mais il l'avait blessé et d'après son attitude il a oublié ce qu'il lui avait dit avant son accident.

-Non! On ne peut pas! Laisse-moi!

-Mais...c'est toi qui..Je suis venue chercher Christine.

-Non pas ce...

-Ma chérie c'est qui? Avait demandé Angela.

-B..pe..personne. Avait-elle répondu à Angela avant de s'adresser à Booth. -Sortons.

-Ok.

Ils sortirent dehors et se mirent à marcher.

-Alors que c'est-il passé depuis ton départ? Lui avait demandé Booth. Il ne pouvait pas la haïr mais ne pouvait pas la pardonner entièrement.

-Et bien...je suis allée à Maluku et j'y suis restée jusqu'à aujourd'hui. J'ai rencontré un homme, Francisco, i mois environ. Mais je venais souvent à Washington afin de voir Christine.

«Donc elle a tourné la page..» se dit-il «mais pourquoi m'a t-elle embrassé?»

-Et toi?

-Moi? Et bien pendant un an et 5 mois et demi, j'attendais le retour de la mère de ma fille, comme un con, qui était je ne sais où et qui passait sûrement du bon temps avec son Francis...

Il reçut une gifle.

-Comment peux tu me reprocher cela? C'est pas moi qui t'es oublié. Ce n'est pas moi non plus qui t'es prise pour le pire des hommes. Comment as-tu pu seulement pensé que j'aurais gardé l'enfant de Pelant. Comment as-tu pu me reprocher de m'être fait violée alors que tu disais que je n'étais pour rien? Moi je t'ai épaulé lorsque tu as perdu Hannah, j'étais là quand tu as eu ta tumeur et toi tu...

Il emprisonna les lèvres de Bones des siennes. Celle-ci résista mais pas longtemps car quelques secondes plus tard ses mains étaient autour du cou de Booth. Elle lécha ses lèvres de sa langue lui demandant l'accès à sa bouche. Ce qu'il ne refusa pas. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent pour un nouveau ballet amoureux. Puis le manque d'air se faisant important, elle se détacha de ses lèvres.

-Je suis désolé Bones/Booth. Avaient-ils dit en même temps.

-C'est moi qui suis désolé Bones je n'aurai jamais dû te dire de telles horreurs tu n'y étais pour rien. D'ailleurs où est le...

-Avorté.

-Et qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant?

-Je ne sais pas mais pourquoi as-tu dit 5 mois et demi.

-Christine doit nous attendre. Allons-y.

-Non dis-moi pourquoi tu as dis 5 mois et demi.

-Bones je te le dirais plus tard mais allons retrouver Christine.

-Tu me le promets?

-Oui.

Elle se lova contre lui et ils marchèrent collés l'un contre l'autre jusque chez Angela. Comme autrefois.

Arrivés devant la maison de la jeune femme, Tempe se sépara de lui et frappa à la porte. La porte s'ouvrit et avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit elle fut enlacée par les Hodgins et Christine.

-Maman/ Bren/Dr B où étais-tu/étiez-vous? Avaient-ils dit en même temps avant de remarquer Booth.

-Papa? /Booth?! Avaient-ils dit en même temps.

-Bonsoir ma petite coccinelle. Bonsoir Jack et Angela.

-Bonsoir! Tu viens dîner avec nous n'est-ce pas?

-Oui bien sûr.

-Mais avant je dois te parler. Avait fait Angela.

-J'arrive.

Angela partit dans la cuisine avec Booth sur ses talons. À peine eut-elle fermé la porte qu'elle se mit à parler.

-Lui as-tu dit?

-Quoi?

-Booth s'il te plaît...Tu lui as dit pour Candy?

-Non.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que je n'en ai pas eu le courage et puis elle a quelqu'un.

-Non tu te trompes.

-Si c'est un certain Francisco.

-Et?

-Et bien quand elle m'a dit j'ai pété les plombs et je l'ai accusé de m'avoir remplacé.

-Tu as fait la même chose que je sache.

-Non je n'ai pas essayé de la remplacer j'ai juste...j'ai...

-Tu as...

-Bon ok oui j'ai voulu la remplacer...

Bones avait entendu la conversation depuis le début et cette phrase était la phrase de trop. Elle prépara quelques affaires d'elle et sa fille.

-Hodgins je dois partir avec Christine tu me prêtes ta voiture?

-Oui mais...

-Hodgins s'il te plaît..

-D'accord.

-Merci. Elle lui fit un léger baiser sur la joue et s'adressa à sa fille. -Cocotte maman veut t'emmener quelque part tu veux venir?

-Oui! Papa vient avec nous?

-Non c'est juste toi et moi viens ou sinon on va être en retard.

Elle attrapa la main de sa mère et elle partirent toutes les deux. Brennan prévenant Hodgins qu'elle reviendrait prendre ses affaires plus tard.

Lorsqu'elle eut attaché sa fille et qu'elle démarra Booth arriva devant la voiture et lui demanda de s'arrêter. Elle n'en fit rien et fit marche arrière afin de sortir de l'allée où était garée la voiture et bientôt elle se retrouva à rouler dans les rues sombres de Washington. Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes et elle dut s'arrêter afin de reprendre ses esprits et sécher ses larmes.

-Maman qu'est ce qu'il y a?

-Rien ça va maman est juste fatiguée.

-On va où?

-On va voir papi...

-Yes!

* * *

**Les gens j'attends vos reviews avec impatience et c'est pas pour être méchante ni paraître comme une fille accro aux reviews mais j'ai l'impression que mon travail ne sert à rien qu'il est nul donc c'est avec regret que j'annonce que si je n'ai pas plus de manifestations de votre "présence" je supprimerai ma fic dans quelques jours. :'s  
**


	12. Chapter 12: you hurt my heart

**Chapitre douze.**

-Papa.

-Qu'y a t-il ma chérie?

-Papa c'est Booth...

Tempe n'en pouvant plus se réfugia dans les bras de son père. Elle pleura tellement que la chemise de son père en fut tout trempée.

-Bonsoir Papy!

Max n'avait pas remarqué sa petite fille à côté de sa fille et en voyant que Tempe c'était un peu ressaisie, il rompit leur étreinte et s'agenouilla pour être face à Christine.

-Alors comment vas la petite Christine?

-Je ne suis pas petite! Et oui je vais bien!

"Tout sa mère!" Pensa Max en se remémorant l'époque où sa petite Tempe n'était pas plus haute que trois pommes.

-Bien sûr que non tu n'es pas petite. Tu es la plus grande!

Elle sauta dans les bras de son grand-père et lui donna un baiser sur la joue. Il la prit dans ses bras et se releva.

-Tempe si on rentrait?

-Bien sûr! Répondit la jeune femme le regard absent.

Ils rentrèrent tous les trois tandis que Max aidait sa fille à emmener ses affaires à l'intérieur. Cela faisait presque trois mois qu'il ne l'avait pas revue et cette visite bien qu'à l'improviste lui réchauffait le cœur.

-Du café.

-Oui papa s'il te plaît.

-Et toi Christine?

-Je n'ai pas encore dîné...Fit rappeler la petite fille à sa mère.

-Oh mon cœur je suis partie si précipitamment que j'ai oublié que tu n'avais pas dîné...Elle éclata en sanglots. "Je suis une mauvaise mère" pensa-t-elle.

-Mais maman pleure pas je suis sûre que papy a quelque chose de combustible à manger.

-Ce n'est pas combustible mais comestible! Dit Bones après avoir séché ses larmes.

Ensuite Max prépara le dîner tandis que Christine regardait ses dessins animés et que Tempe rangeait leurs affaires dans une chambre.

-LE DÎNER EST SERVI! Cria Max.

-On arrive. Cria Tempe au bout du corridor.

Elle prit Christine par la main et elles allèrent rejoindre Max à la salle à manger.

-Ce soir, salade comme entrée, frites et bifteck pour Christine et moi, salade de riz pour toi Tempe comme plat principal et sundae au chocolat comme dessert!

-Mmm, des frites! S'extasia la petite devant son plat.

Tempe installa sa fille sur une chaise et s'assit à ses côtés, évitant soigneusement le regard de son père qui lui la dévisageait. Le dîner se passa en "silence" Christine parlait tout en mangeant jusqu'à ce que la question tant redoutée n'arrive.

-Maman? Pourquoi tu as laissé papa chez tatie Angela?

-Ma chérie c'est trop compliqué pour une princesse comme toi. Mange, demain tu as école.

-Ah oui c'est vrai! Remarqua la petite.

* * *

**Une heure plus tard...**

-Et Raiponce et Finn vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup beaucoup d'enfants.

"Enfin endormie" Pensa Tempe. Elle partit rejoindre son père au salon.

-Alors qu'as tu à me dire? Demanda son père.

-Rien! S'écria Tempe.

-Chérie s'il te plaît...

-Papa non! Je ne te dirais rien. N'insiste pas.

-D'accord.

-Demain je partirai au labo afin de voir si je peux être utile et je commencerai les recherches pour un nouvel appartement.

-D'accord mais tu peux rester avec moi tant que tu le voudras.

-Merci papa.

Elle partit se "coucher". Coucher n'était pas vraiment convenable pleurer était mieux.

"Je te récupérerai mon amour" Se promit-elle après plusieurs minutes à pleurer.

* * *

**Chez les Hodgins.**

-Non non non c'est pas possible! Elle ne peut pas être partie avec Christine! Qu'est ce que je vais devenir Ange? Hodgins tu sais où elle est?

-Booth calme toi! Lui cria Angela.

-Comment tu veux que je me calme hein? Ma Bones est repartie je ne sais où avec notre fille et tu veux que je me calme?

-Calme toi mon pote! Intervint Hodgins.

Booth se cacha le visage dans ses mains et pleura

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a tonton Booth? Demanda Michael innocemment.

-Rien fiston c'est juste que...Il ne put finir sa phrase il sanglotait déjà.

* * *

**Le lendemain au Jefferson.**

Camille était tranquillement assise dans son fauteuil caressant du bout des doigts son ventre rond en se remémorant le jour où elle avait fait part au père des bébés qu'elle était enceinte du haut de ses 38 ans, elle était effrayée à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir abriter un fœtus en elle. Bien sûr il y avait Michelle mais elle n'avait jamais eu la joie de partager sa vie avant ses quinze ans. Et dans quelques mois, elle connaîtrait la joie d'être mère pour la seconde fois, d'élever un bébé ou plutôt deux bébés pour la première fois.

* * *

**Flashback.**

Arastoo examinait les vertèbres C6 et C4 lorsqu'il avait remarqué un post-it sur l'une des vertèbres. Il l'avait décroché et avait entamé de le lire.

"Tu vas être papa!" Au début il n'avait compris pas tout de suite jusqu'à ce qu'il lise la fin. "Bisou, ta Cam!"

Il avait couru jusqu'au bureau de la jeune femme et arrivé dans son bureau il l'avait porté et l'avait fait tournoyer.

-D' abord ma femme et maintenant la mère de mes enfants,ماشاء الله (ce que dieu veut) . Je t'aime Cam.

-Comment est ce qu'on fera pour la religion?

-On verra Cam.

**Fin du flashback.**

* * *

Elle fut tiré de sa rêverie par un coup porté à sa porte.

-Entrez! Cria-t-elle.

Brennan entra dans la pièce.

-Bonjour Camille.

-T...T...Brennan? Que faîtes vous là?

-Je sais mon congès sabbatique a duré un peu longtemps si on ne prend pas en compte le moi de fouilles mais j'aimerais savoir si il y a de la place pour moi au labo?

-Je peux vous rendre le travail que faisiez avant d'aller aux Moluques et le docteur Donovan sera votre assistante tandis que Zack sera également votre assistant mais vous serez son "AVC (aide à la vie commune)".

-D'accord et bien je vais dans mon bureau et en fait félicitations pour votre grossesse.

-Merci.

Bones quitta le bureau de sa supérieure et se dirigea vers la section archéologique. Elle cherchait quelqu'un...

-Zack!

Elle courut dans les bras du jeune homme.

-Zack! Je suis désolée, j'aurais dû mieux te protéger si tu savais comme je m'en veux...

-Ce n'est pas de votre faute Brennan j'étais seul et Gormogon cherchait un assistant. C'est moi qui suis désolé de vous avoir fait vivre tout cela.

Elle se réfugia de nouveaux dans ses bras, puis ils discutèrent pendant de nombreuses minutes avant que Bones aille dans son bureau.

Quand la jeune femme atteignit son bureau, elle vit tout de suite que quelque chose avait changé elle tourna sur elle même puis regarda les cousins du sofa sur lequel Booth et elle avait fait l'amour quelques mois avant son départ. Les coussins étaient rose fluo!

"Sûrement l'équipe de nettoyage" se dit elle. Elle s'installa donc derrière son bureau et entama d'allumer son ordinateur. Elle tapa son identifiant et son mot de passe et lorsque l'image de Booth, Christine et elle fit son apparition, elle eu un pincement au cœur. "Je te promets d'arranger tout ça" Dit-elle en regardant le visage souriant de Booth. Tu seras de nouveau avec Christine et moi comme la famille qu'on aurait dû être si je n'avais pas été tant aveuglée par la colère.

Au même moment, Candy faisait son entrée dans le Jeffersonian habillée de façon "swag" la jeune femme attirait tout les regards sans pour autant attiser l'attirance sexuelle que certains des hommes éprouvaient pour Bones.

Elle se dirigea d'abord vers le bureau de Cam. Elle frappa puis entra.

-Bonjour Dr Saroyan.

-Bonjour Candy.

-Dr Saroyan, est ce que Booth est venu au labo?

-Non mais je dois vous prévenir que le Dr Brennan est revenue ce qui veut dire qu'elle reprend son rôle d'anthropologue en liaison avec le FBI ce qui fait d'elle à nouveau la partenaire de Booth.

"Merde! La mère de Christine est là!" Se dit Candy.

-Et moi?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Candy vous serez l'assistante de Brennan.

"Super!" Se disait Camille tout va redevenir comme avant. Espérons que Brennan et Booth se rendent compte de leur erreur avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Candy se dirigea vers "son" bureau et eu la surprise d'y voir de la lumière. Elle pénétra à l'intérieur mais n'eut le temps de ne rien faire, elle se retrouva plaquée contre le sol un talon au niveau du cou la maintenant dans cette position.

* * *

**Voilà j'attends vos reviews avec impatience. :))**


	13. Chapter 13: A future together

**Chapitre** treize.

Elle était là debout au dessus d'elle la maintenant fermement au sol en mettant son talon sur sa carotide. Candy n'en croyait pas ses yeux! Elle était beaucoup plus belle que sur les photos qui ornaient tout les murs de Booth! Elle se racla la gorge afin de mieux parler.

-Je me présente. Je suis Candy Donovan. J'étais votre remplaçante pendant six mois.

-Ah excusez moi. Dit Brennan en retirant son talon du cou de la "bimbo".

-Donc comme ça l'illustre docteur Brennan est de retour.

-Je ne comprends pas je suis obligée de revenir j'étais en congés sabbatique.

-Oui bien sûr. Alors quoi?

-Quoi, quoi?

Tempérance n'arrivait plus à supporter la bimbo (qui donne l'impression qu'une licorne lui a vomi dessus) et voulait à tout prix qu'elle s'en aille.

-Dr Donovan pourquoi êtes vous rentrée dans mon bureau de cette manière?

-Heu je..Et bien...

-On a une affaire!

Entendirent-elles crier. "Sauvée par le gong!" Se dit Candy.

Booth venait d'arriver au Jeffersonian et espérait que l'amour de sa vie soit là. Il venait dire qu'ils avaient une affaire. Il entra donc dans le laboratoire et arrivé au centre du labo s'écria:

-On a une affaire!

Bones et Candy sortirent et s'écrièrent en même temps:

-J'arrive!

Candy se retourna et croisa le regard désapprobateur de Brennan.

-Je veux dire elle arrive. Rectifia la blonde.

Candy ne remarqua pas le regard que c'était jetés les deux ex. Quand à Bones, elle regardait Booth intensément et inversement.

-Qu...Que fais tu là? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Je travaille ici que je sache. Lui répondit-t-elle beaucoup plus froidement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulue.

-Heu...on a une affaire.

-J'arrive Seeley juste le temps de mettre mon manteau et prendre mes affaires.

Lorsqu'elle partit, Booth s'amusa à détailler chaque partie de son corps. Elle portait un mini-jupe en jean , une paire de collants noir et son haut d'un vert pâle sur lequel il était marqué "My phone number is L-O-V-E" mettait en valeur sa poitrine généreuse. Elle dut remarquer qu'il la regardait car elle se retourna et le fixa.

Candy qui était laissée de côté se racla la gorge. Il était hors de question que Booth retourne dans les bras du docteur Brennan et si jamais il le souhaitait elle n'allait pas lui rendre la chose facile. Elle attendit que le docteur Brennan entre dans son bureau avant d'assaillir Booth de questions.

-Alors tu étais où?

-Bonjour je suis aussi très heureux de te revoir. Dit il ironiquement..

-Seeley!

-Écoute-moi Candy je ne veux pas en parler avec toi.

-Tu étais avec le docteur Brennan n'est ce pas.

-...

Brennan sortit de son bureau sans se douter qu'elle avait interrompu une conversation.

-On y va.

-Oui allons-y. Répondit-il.

Elle vint se placer aux côtés de Booth et ils marchèrent ensemble vers la sortie. Booth vint placer instinctivement une main sur sa chute de reins. Créant une folle joie du côté de Brennan et une colère dévastatrice du côté de Candy.

**A la sortie du Jeffersonian.**

Le silence régnait dans la voiture de Booth mais Brennan le rompit rapidement.

-Alors comme ça tu m'as remplacé? Fit elle en se tournant vers la fenêtre trouvant un intérêt au paysage qui défilait devant elle.

-Tempe ce n'est pas ce que tu crois...

-Ah bon et que devrais-je croire après ça?

-Ecoute toi aussi tu as voulu me remplacer avec ce Francisco!

-Gare-toi!

-Quoi?

-Gare-toi Booth! Tu es fâché et je ne veux pas avoir d'accident. Tu te gares et on parlera pas avant.

Booth se gara et se tourna vers Tempe qui avait les yeux embués de larmes qui menaçaient de tomber.

-Donc? Demanda-t-elle.

-Donc tu te casses pendant 1 an et demie en laissant notre fille avec ta meilleure amie sans me laisser de messages et tu crois que dès que tu reviendras tout deviendra comme avant?

-Booth je...

-Non Tempe! J'ai souffert pendant ces derniers mois si tu savais. À chaque fois que je regardais Christine je te voyais toi. Je n'en pouvais plus...C'est pour cela qu'il y a tout juste trois semaines j'ai entamé une relation avec Candy...

Elle en fut bouche-bée. Il sortait avec son assistante "Barbie".

-Non mais bien sûr quoi de mieux que de coucher avec la première venue! Dit elle.

-C'est pas comme-ci tu étais innocente dans tout ça! Je suis sûre que tu n'est pas restée dans ta chambre à jouer aux échecs avec ton Francisco!

Il reçut une gifle de la part de Brennan.

-POUR TA GOUVERNE BOOTH JE N'AI JAMAIS COUCHÉ AVEC QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE APRÈS TOI! ET OUI JE T'AIME TELLEMENT QUE COUCHER AVEC UNE AUTRE PERSONNE QUE TOI M'ÉCŒURE! Mais on dirais que pour toi ce n'est pas pareil...

-Je...

-On doit aller sur la scène de crime.

Il redémarra et partit vers la scène de crime. Ils étaient partis tellement vite qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas le camion qui barrait la route. Au moment où ils le remarquèrent, il était déjà trop tard.

-Booth! Cria-t-elle avant que la voiture heurta de plein fouet le camion la faisant faire un vol plané par le pare-brise.

**Une demie heure plus tard...**

-Vite la jeune femme est inconsciente il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital elle à besoin de soins en toute urgence. Elle perd beaucoup de sang! Fit un secouriste.

-Monsieur vous pouvez nous dire ce qui c'est passé? Demanda un autre secouriste à Booth qui était juste sonné.

-Je..heu..elle...nous..Booth ne pouvait aligner deux mots.

-Ok... Nous vous transportons à l'hôpital. Vous avez peut-être une commotion cérébrale.

Booth se laissa guider par les urgentistes. Quand à Bones, elle était plongée dans un coma tellement profond qu'on aurait dit qu'elle était morte.

**Dans le bureau de Camille Saroyan...**

-Donc ils ne sont toujours pas arrivés? Demanda Camille au téléphone.

-Non Dr Saroyan. Cela fait un peu plus d'une heure que l'on a appelé l'agent Booth et il n'est toujours pas là!

-D'accord. Je vais les appeler et voir où est-ce qu'ils sont.

Elle raccrocha et composa le numéro de Booth.

"Tonalité" Se dit elle. Elle essaya avec celui de Brennan et tomba directement sur la messagerie.

-PUNAISE! Mais ils sont où?

"À moins qu'ils se soient réconciliés!" Pensa Camille.

Elle sortit de son bureau et héla Angela.

-ANGELA!

-J'ARRIVE! Cria la jeune femme.

Angela sortit de la salle où se trouvait son Angelator et partit retrouver Camille.

-Camille que se passe t-il?

-Booth et Brennan ont disparu!

-Quoi? Tu es sûr? Et si ils s'étaient réconciliés...

-Je..je ne sais pas.

Candy qui avait tout entendu sanglotait doucement. Il l'avait trahi...Même si il l'avait prévenu qu'il ne pourrait l'aimer comme il aimait Brennan mais cela faisait toujours très mal.

**Voilà j'espère que cela vous plaira et n'oubliez pas les reviews! ;()**


	14. Chapter 14:I can go on

**Chapitre 14.**

**À l'hôpital.**

-Accident de la route! Jeune femme type caucasienne, la trentaine! Blessure profonde au niveau de la tempe, lésions abdominales et dorsales! Perte de connaissance. Cria un ambulancier dans le hall de l'hôpital.

Tout les infirmiers se regroupèrent autour du brancard afin de s'occuper d'elle. Une infirmière s'approcha de son poignet et pris son pouls.

-Pouls très faible! Emmenez la en salle d'opération elle risque d'y rester.

Ils la transportèrent vers la salle d'opération tandis que Booth avait été conduit dans une salle d'examen.

Finalement il n'avait rien de grave juste quelques blessures comparé à Bones...

* * *

**Salle d'opération.**

-Maria, il faudrait bipper le docteur Albarickover, la patiente a l'air d'avoir la cornée dans un salle état. Et bipez le docteur Sloan, sa jambe est déchiquetée. Ainsi que le docteur Grey, sa colonne vertébrale et tordue à certains endroits. Demanda le docteur McGonnagan à Maria.

* * *

**Quelques part je ne sais où...**

"Mais qu'est ce que je fait là, j'étais avec lui dans la voiture et là je me retrouve...Chez nous? Comment ça chez nous? Si c'est chez nous. Je suis partie mais cette maison on l'a choisie ensemble donc ensemble ou pas c'es..."

-Maman!

"Putain c'est quoi encore ce délire!"

-Bonjour Tempérance.

-Bonjour. Qu'est ce qu'on fait là?

-Toujours à se poser des questions à ce que je vois.

-Donc qu'est ce que je fais là?

-Ma chérie tu es coincée entre la vie et la mort comme la dernière fois lorsque tu as reçu la balle de sang.

-C'est impossible anthropologiquement c'est impossible.

-Ma chérie qu'est ce que je t'avais dit la dernière fois?

Comme si c'était une leçon Bones répondit:

-Tu m'as dit d'arrêter de penser avec ma tête mais de commencer à voir les choses avec mon cœur.

-Bien! maintenant parle moi de toi.

-Et bien...quelques temps après mon coma, j'avais demandé à Booth de m'épouser.

Christine eut les yeux brillants en apprenant que sa fille avait été capable de faire ça mais ce qui allait suivre allait gâcher cette joie.

-Puis il a décliné mon offre à cause de Pelant ce que j'ai appris plus tard. Ensuite Pelant a kidnappé Christine puis j'ai fait un échange et il m'a pris à la place de Christine. Durant ma détention auprès de lui il m'a...il m'a violé. Ses yeux commençaient à la piquer. -Puis j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte de lui. J'ai avorté lorsque Booth était hospitalisé pour un accident et je suis partie un an et demie en laissant ma fille avec Angela ma meilleure amie.

-Mais pourquoi ma chérie pourquoi?

-Maman je me sentais tellement sale..et indigne d'être la mère de Christine tu te rends compte? Elle, elle a failli avoir comme frère un enfant de Christopher Pelant ce même homme qui a voulu la tuer c'était affreux et j'ai sali mon vagin et mon utérus en le laissant me violer. Je suis répugnante.

-C'est bon tu as fini de raconter des âneries? Ma chérie arrête tu m'entends tu n'es pas dégoûtante, ce qui t'es arrivé n'est pas de ta faute tu ne peux pas t'en vouloir d'avoir été violée car oui met toi bien ça dans la tête TOI TEMPÉRANCE BRENNAN ALIAS JOY KEENNAN TU ES IN-NO-CEN-TE COMPRIS?

-Oui maman mais il...

-Il n'y a pas de mais! Tu vas te réveiller raconter tes peurs et tout tes problèmes à Booth, vous allez discuter et finir par faire un petit frère à Christine! En plus je suis sûre que tu veux retourner avec Booth!

-Maman! Je...je ne peux pas..durant ce temps de séparation, Booth a rencontré une femme et moi aussi j'ai rencontré un homme.

-Et alors! Tu préfères rester avec un homme pour qui tu ne ressens rien et souffrir plutôt que de te battre pour ton bonheur?

-Oui mais il reste Candy..

-Mais t'es bornée! Tempérance Booth t'aime, tu l'aimes tu ne peux pas détruire votre bonheur tu as attendu si longtemps d'être avec lui je t'en supplie soit heureuse, pense à Christine, à Booth, à toi ne pense à personne d'autre. Fais le pour moi sois heureuse ma chérie tu le mérites.

-...D'accord maman je vais faire comme tu m'as dit. Elle se tut avant de reprendre le visage terrifié. -Maman? J'ai froid...

* * *

**Au Jefferson...**

Cam, Ange et les autres ne savaient toujours pas pour l'accident ils avaient de mauvaises pensées genre Bones et Booth dans une séquence torride sous la douche ou même dans l'entrée...Ce qui n'était pas le cas pour Candy qui elle était rouge de colère à l'idée que "son" petit-ami est profité pour sauter sur sa partenaire. Le corps était arrivé depuis bientôt deux heures. Camille se quant à elle faisait des exercices de relaxation sur le sol de son bureau. Angela essayait de joindre Brennan ou Booth sans y parvenir. Hodgins examinait les insectes retrouvé sur le corps de la victime qui était une femme. Zack était avec Hodgins et se décida à poser une question à son ami:

-Dit Jack tu sais où se trouve le Dr Brennan?

-Elle te manque pas vrai?

-Je dois l'avouer que cela m'a fait beaucoup de mal de voir ses yeux tristes lorsqu'elle a compris que j'étais l'associé de Gormogon. À vrai dire cela m'a beaucoup aidé car avoir envie de redevenir interne aux côtés de Brennan m'a permis de ne pas sombrer et de me battre pour changer ce que j'étais devenu.

Jack avait les larmes aux yeux. Cela était si touchant de voir à quel point Tempe était si attachante.

-Ravi de t'avoir de nouveau parmi nous mon pote mais je suis toujours le roi du labo.

-Ouais c'est ça! S'écria Zack.

Ils se prirent dans les bras avant de retourner au boulot.

* * *

**Dans la salle d'opération.**

-ARRÊT CARDIAQUE. S'écria le chirurgien.

-Chargez le défibrillateur!

Des infirmières apportèrent le défibrillateur.

-Attention! Chargez! On dégage.

Ils durent répéter l'opération un bonne dizaine de fois avant que le rythme cardiaque de Brennan se stabilise. Avant son arrêt, le Dr Alexis Grey avait pu remettre en place sa colonne vertébrale sans garantir qu'elle ne subirait pas de séquelles...

* * *

**Salle d'attente.**

Booth faisait les cent pas dans le couloir. Aucun médecin n'était venu le voir et cela faisait deux heures que la femme qu'il aimait était au bloc opératoire.

"Mon Dieu je vous en supplie! Aidez-la! Je vous promet de ne plus la laisser partir, de rompre avec Candy et tout ce que vous voudrez mais je vous en supplie, sauvez la femme que j'aime...

* * *

**Voilà pour le quatorzième chapitre! N'oubliez pas les reviews s'il vous plaît. :o.  
**


	15. Chapter 15: I almost die

**Voilà Fanabones et BabyLF j'espère que la suite vous plaira!  
**

**Chapitre 15.**

**À l'hôpital.**

Brennan était toujours en salle d'opération, le docteur Mark Sloan avait remis sa jambe en bon état. Et le docteur Onyx Albarickover avait réussi à retirer les débris de verre qui avait touché l'appareil visuel de la jeune femme et était optimiste sur le fait qu'elle pouvait retrouver la vue. Quand à Alexis, elle était pessimiste car Bones avait la colonne tellement amochée...

Quoi qu'il en soit, ils avaient décidés de la placer dans un coma artificiel de deux, trois jours le temps que son corps reprenne des forces. La jeune femme avait fortement heurté le camion avant de rebondir sur le sol. Le fait qu'elle soit vivante avait été un miracle. Les chirurgiens avaient cousu ses plaies et la préparaient afin de la ramener dans une chambre.

**Au Jeffersonian.**

"Six heures! Six heures qu'ils n'étaient pas encore là! Oui ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés depuis un moment mais quand même!" Pensa Candy au bord de la crise de nerfs. Elle avait quand même pu se changer les idées grâce à la nouvelle enquête mais la douleur foudroyante dans sa cage thoracique la rappelait comment cela faisait mal de se sentir trahie. Elle avait presque terminée l'examen des os et avait découvert quelques blessures ante-mortem, trente contusions au niveau du radius, du cubitus, du fémur, et de l'os pariétal. Et elle avait découvert également que la victime avait été victime d'abus sexuels post-mortem. Elle terminait d'examiner le crâne avant de le donner à Angela pour la reconstruction faciale. Puis elle irait voir Sweet pour dresser un profil psychologique.

Quant à Jack et Zack, ils avaient trouvés des Sarchophigadae et des Lucilia ce qui dataient la mort à trois mois. Cela faisaient avancer l'enquête mais il restait le pollen retrouvé sur les vêtements de la victime qui pourraient déterminer l'endroit exacte de sa mort et aider Angie pour la reconstitution du crime.

**A l'hôpital.**

Booth était dans la chambre de Brennan avec elle. Il avait demandé à ce qu'on le laisse tenir compagnie à sa Bones. Au début les infirmières étaient réticentes mais ensuite comme le jeune homme était désespéré elles avaient accepté. À présent après avoir récupéré quelques vêtement chez eux...Était-ce toujours chez eux, leur chez soi à tout les deux? Pour lui Cette maison, leur maison était et sera toujours la leur à tout les deux. D'ailleurs y emmener Candy avait été impossible! Leur maison était comme un sanctuaire pour lui. La seule chose qui avait changé était la chambre de leur petite Christine. Mais ou si non la boîte de tisane que buvait sa Bones était toujours à sa place même les quelques vêtements qu'elle avait laissés étaient à leur place. Tout était resté comme lorsque sa Bones était partie.

D'ailleurs à propos de Christine...Où était elle? il décida d'appeler Angie pour savoir. Il sortit dehors afin d'appeler la jeune femme. Il demanda un téléphone à l'accueil et composa le numéro de la jeune femme. Elle décrocha au bout de la seconde tonalité.

-Angela Montenegro, qui est-ce?

-Angela c'est moi ,Booth je...Elle le coupa.

-Alors avec Brenn' vous avez fait beaucoup de galipettes?

-Non Angie ce n'est pas ce que tu crois en fait on a eu un accident...Elle le coupa de nouveau.

-QUOI?

-Et bien on se rendait sur la scène de crime et on a eu un accident.

-Vous allez bien?

-Oui, oui ne t'inquiète pas. Ou si non tu sais où est Christine?

-Elle...je crois que Brenn' a dit qu'elle était chez son père.

-Ah ok je l'appellerai alors.

-Booth, tu veux son numéro?

-Bien sûr!

-Heu...c'est le 987-254-687.

-D'accord merci.

-Booth tu peux me dire dans quel hôpital vous êtes?

-Oui bien sûr nous sommes dans le Bridgess Wellan hospital.

-D'accord je passerais la voir demain.

-Angela...heu...Bones...elle est dans un coma artificiel.

-Mon dieu! Pourquoi?

-Elle...je te raconterai demain tu veux?

-OK bye Booth.

-Bye Ange.

Il raccrocha et rendit son portable à la secrétaire avant d'aller rejoindre sa Bones dans la chambre 266.

Quand il entra il ne put s'empêcher de pleurer. Elle était là blanche comme un linge, son corps était recouvert de bandages plus précisément son appareil visuel, son dos et sa jambe droite. Jambe qu'il avait maintes et maintes fois repassé de sa langue avec amour avant de fondre dans son vagin. Qu'est ce qu'elle lui avait manqué pendant ce temps là. Sa Bones et leurs enfants étaient sa seule raison de vivre. Et il espérait qu'elle s'en sortirait.

Lentement il lui prit la main et commença à lui murmurer:

-Ma Bones je t'en supplie réveille-toi! Je t'en supplie ne nous laisse pas tomber pas maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé! Booth éclata en sanglots. -Qu'est ce qu'on va devenir si tu n'es plus là! Je t'aime ma Bones si tu savais à quel point je t'aime! Tu veux savoir si je te pardonne de m'avoir abandonné lorsque j'étais amnésique? Je te pardonne, la vérité c'est que je t'ai pardonné au moment où je t'ai revu. Tu veux savoir si je t'ai pardonné d'être tombée enceinte de Pelant? Je n'ai rien à te pardonner. Tu n'es pas coupable mon amour. Ce que t'as fait Pelant n'était pas de ta faute. Et ce que je t'ai fait est encore pire. Au lieu de te soutenir, je me suis fâché contre toi alors que cette grossesse n'était pas de ta faute. Tu veux que je te dise Bones? Tu n'as jamais été coupable de rien, je t'aime si tu savais à quel point! À vrai dire Candy ne représente rien pour moi et je suis sûre que toi et Francisco c'est pareil tu ne ressent rien pour lui. Alors je t'en supplie mon amour, réveille toi ma chérie nous reprendrons le chemin de la vie ensemble main dans la main.

Il esquissa un faible sourire avant de rajouter:

-Je suis sûre que si tu étais réveillée tu m'aurais dis que trop de personne en souffrirait et blabla. Mais Bones si tu m'entends, je t'en supplie reviens moi.

**Quelque part dans un monde parallèle!**

Bones avait entendu la déclaration de Son Booth. Et elle avouait qu'il avait raison en un point: Elle n'aimait pas Francisco et ne pourrait jamais être heureuse avec quelqu'un d'autre que son Booth. Il était son dioxygène! Il était celui pour qui elle était faite dans ce monde! Il était le père de son enfant, le fantasme qui hantait ses nuits, celui avec qui elle était heureuse de partager son lit, sa vie, et tout ce qu'il voulait. Booth était le sucre dans son café, l'air qui remplissait chaque jour ses poumons, il était le feu des sentiments et elle la glace de la rationalité. Ils étaient si complémentaires on n'aurait pu emboîter parfaitement leurs personnalités différentes. Il était son Clyde et elle sa Bonnie. En fait il était son Booth et elle sa Bones.

C'est décidé! À son réveil ils allaient tout mettre au clair et soit ça passe ou ça casse. "Pitié que ça marche!" Dit elle.

Heureusement sa mère n'était pas là parce que là tout de suite elle n'avait pas envie d'une leçon de moral avec sa mère!

Bon sang c'est énervant et ennuyant d'être dans le coma!

**Voilà le chapitre suivant! Cela vous a plu? Allez pour montrer son enthousiasme, on met une petite review! Et qui veut que je les mette ensemble au réveil de Bones? Faîtes moi part de vos avis! :***


	16. Chapter 16: Me despierto

**Fanabones j'espère que cette suite te conviendra moi j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire comme d'habitude et j'espère que vous aurez du plaisir à lire la suite!  
**

**Chapitre**** 16.**

-Dit maman est ce que je me réveillerais un jour?

-Tu sais Tempe, je ne sais pas. Mais il faut que tu te battes pour Christine et Booth et votre bonheur commun à venir.

Brennan resta songeuse depuis trois jours elle était dans le coma. Bien sûr elle entendait quand Booth ou Christine ou même Angela et son père la parlait mais elle ne pouvait pas les répondre. Cela la tourmentait vraiment. Qu'est ce qu'elle aimerait se réveiller, embrasser Booth à pleine bouche et crier: JE SUIS VIVANTE! Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Malheureusement elle ne reverrait sûrement jamais sa famille.

Elle fut tirée de ses songes par sa mère:

-Ma chérie je dois m'en aller.

-Pourquoi maman?

-Tempe tu es prête à te réveiller.

-C'est vrai?

-Oui ma chérie.

Sa mère lui fit un bisou sur la joue et rajouta:

-Je t'aime et n'oublie pas bats toi pour ton bonheur.

Christine fit un signe d'au revoir à sa fille avant de s'évaporer avec la maison comme un rêve. Quant à Brennan, elle se retrouva dans le noir.

**Au** **Jeffersonian. **

Candy n'était pas encore au courant pour l'accident de Bones et Booth et avait passé les trois derniers jours à se morfondre sur son sort.

Angela quant à elle était allée voir sa meilleure amie avec Hodgins et avait fait des prises de sang pour savoir si elle était enceinte, aujourd'hui elle aurait les résultats mais en attendant, elle se préparait à aller voir Brenn'.

Camille elle continuait sa grossesse dans la bonne humeur. Elle était choyée par Arastoo qui ne la laissait pas seule depuis qu'elle était arrivée au troisième trimestre qui est un cap décisif lors d'une grossesse multiple.

Zack quant à lui était déstabilisé, bien sûr il allait voir Brennan dès que possible mais il était triste de la voir si fragile dans une chambre triste et sans vie.

L'affaire avançait très bien, un nouvel agent avait été mis sur l'affaire, il s'appelait Wyatt Léo Haliwell. Même si elle commençait à se rendre compte qu'elle aimait Booth, Candy avait été charmé par ce bel étalon aux cheveux blond comme le blé, des yeux vert émeraude qui pétillaient et qui donnaient juste envie de s'y plonger. Wyatt avait une carrure douce et viril à la fois et n'avait rien à envier aux autres hommes. Sa mâchoire était bien dessinée, ses lèvres n'étaient ni trop fines ni trop épaisses, l'homme parfait quoi. Trop parfait. Exactement ce que cherchait Candy en la personne de Booth mais malheureusement celui-ci n'est pas fait pour elle mais pour Bones. Autant tenter sa chance avec l'agent Haliwell. Mais ce n'est pas le moment. Avant toute chose elle devait s'expliquer avec Booth...

L'agent Haliwell avait été mis sur l'affaire de June McGyver. Ils avaient vite avancé. La jeune femme avait été kidnappée et torturée avant d'être sauvagement éviscérée. D'après Sweets, l'auteur des faits aurait une rage inhumaine envers les femmes et n'est sûrement pas à son premier essai.

**Chez Parker.**

Rebecca venait juste d'apprendre pour l'accident de Booth et Brennan et avait préféré ne rien dire à Park's de peur de le traumatiser. Elle préférait attendre que Brennan sorte du coma avant d'emmener Park's à l'hôpital...

**Chez Max.**

Max était déjà au courant pour Bones et son accident. Il avait préféré rentrer pour Christine sachant que Booth restait avec Brennan et le préviendrait en cas d'amélioration ou au contraire d'avarie. Il espérait qu'elle se réveille. Un parent ne devait pas enterrer son enfant et il espérait que cela ne soit pas le cas pour sa petite Tempe...

**À l'hôpital.**

Booth était dans la chambre avec Bones et se préparait à aller prendre une douche dans la salle de bain juxtaposée à la chambre de Brennan. Mais avant il déposa un baiser sur les fines lèvres de sa Bones. Il se le permettait même s'ils n'était plus vraiment ensemble, il était attiré par ses lèvres si douces qui ne demandaient qu'à être recouverts par les tiennes. Il aurait juré avoir senti ses lèvres remuer sous les siennes mais le geste était si court qu'il pensa avoir rêvé. Il sortit donc de la chambre et se rendis dans la salle de bain.

Pendant qu'il était dans la salle de bain, Brennan elle émergeait lentement mais sûrement du coma. Elle avait répondu au baiser de Booth de façon naturelle mais très rapidement car elle doutait. Était-ce réel ou seulement un mirage? 5 minutes plus tard, elle se rendit vraiment compte qu'elle était réveillée mais elle était toujours plongée dans le noir.

"Pourquoi est ce que je ne vois pas?" Elle commença à s'affoler. Pourquoi est ce qu'elle ne voyait pas?

-Booth? Elle ne se doutait pas qu'il ne l'entendait pas à cause du bruit de l'eau de la douche.

-Booth? Elle retenta encore mais il ne répondait toujours pas.

Elle décida de se lever mais une douleur au dos la fit se rallonger. Elle était stressée et commençait à s'affoler.

C'est alors qu'elle entendit le bruit d'une serrure que l'on déverrouillait elle demanda:

-Qui est ce?

Booth laissa tomber sa serviette et resta la bouche bée. Elle était réveillée! Sa Bones était réveillée! Il ne pouvait pas y croire et resta muet.

-Qui est là? Répéta-t-elle une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Pour seule réponse il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Brennan gémit de douleur et de satisfaction mais ne voulait pas qu'il se retire. Elle demanda rapidement l'accès à sa bouche en caressant ses lèvres de sa langue. Il le lui donna rapidement et leurs lèvres de joignirent pour un ballet sensuel. Angela qui était arrivée à ce moment préféra s'éclipser quelques heures le temps d'aller chercher ses résultats. Elle reviendra plus tard.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils se séparèrent pour le manque d'air.

-C'était quoi ça? Demanda Brennan.

-Et bien ça c'était la preuve que je t'aime toujours Bones et que je pense que tu avais des raisons pour être partie il y a un an et demi.

-Oui j'ai mes raisons et je vais te le dire mais avant toutes choses: Pourquoi est ce que je ne vois plus?

**Voilà j'attends vos reviews avec impatience!**


	17. Chapter 17: ayudame

**Merci beaucoup Fanabones et BabyLF et Fanabones le début de ta review m'a vraiment fait peur!**

** Chapitre**** 17.**

-Booth pourquoi est ce que je ne vois plus?

-C'est normal. Lorsque tu es passée par le pare-brise, d'après le docteur Albarickover, des débris de verre se sont logés dans ton appareil visuel donc tu as un bandage autour des yeux le temps de la cicatrisation.

-Ah d'accord donc je ne suis pas aveugle?

-Non enfin le docteur est optimiste. Bien sûr tu devras porter des lunettes de soleil pendant deux trois mois car ta cornée a vraiment été blessée et donc tes yeux seront affaiblis face au soleil.

-Tu as bien écouté Booth!

-Normal cela concernait la femme que j'aime! Mais maintenant on a...

-SWEETIE! Angela était arrivée tel un ouragan et courra dans les bras de son amie.

-Aïe Ange tu me fais mal au dos. Se plaignit la jeune femme.

-Ah pardonne moi je ne voulais pas te faire mal. S'excusa Ange.

-Non ce n'est pas grave.

Angela sourit avant de chuchoter à l'oreille de son amie:

-Ne gâche pas ta chance Sweetie aujourd'hui il est coriace et s'attache à toi mais que se passera t-il demain si tu l'abandonnes encore?

Puis Angela s'éloigna de Brennan sachant que la jeune femme réfléchissait à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Après plusieurs minutes de réflexion elle demanda à Booth:

-Seel' tu peux nous laisser quelques minutes avec Angela?

Il allait dire oui lorsqu'Angela lui fit non de la tête.

-Heu...oui. Répondit-il mais au lieu de partir il resta là. Et Brennan demanda à Ange si Booth était sortie et celle ci lui dit que oui.

Après quelques secondes de silence Tempe se décida à parler.

-Et bien durant mon coma j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais y rester. Et j'avais peur...tu vois j'avais peur de mourir sans avoir dit à Booth ou à Christine à quels points je les aime et à quel point je m'en veux d'être dans leurs vies...Sa vois tremblait et son menton également signe qu'elle pleurait.

-Brennie ne dis pas des choses comme ça! Intervint Angela.

-Mais Ange c'est la vérité! Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi même en partant! Au lieu de compartimenter le fait qu'en plus d'avoir été violée, Pelant m'a mise enceinte, moi je suis partie et je les ai abandonnés au moment où Booth avait le plus besoin de moi! Je suis un monstre j'avais dit que je n'étais pas forte pour les relations à long terme! Je...j'ai blessé les personnes que j'aimais le plus au monde...

-BRENNIE STOP! Avait crié Angela.

Booth fut tout aussi surpris que sa partenaire mais ne fit aucun bruit. Angela continua d'un ton plus doux:

-Brennie, ma puce, tu ne peux pas toujours compartimenter. Tu as souffert et cela t'as marqué. Tu ne peux pas tout mettre dans un petit tiroir au fond de ton cerveau. Avant d'être scientifique Bren tu es humaine!

-Je ne peux pas Ange c'est trop difficile de vivre en sachant que...en sachant que j'ai été violée par ce monstre et...et IL M'A MIS ENCEINTE!

À ce moment Booth ne pouvait plus supporter de voir Brennan comme ça. Il se jeta sur elle et la prit dans ses bras. Il commença à la bercer doucement afin de ne pas lui faire mal au dos et lui dit des mots doux:

-Chut mon cœur ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu ne peux pas tout compartimenter Angela a raison. Il faut que tu laisses tout ça sortir Bones, nous on sera là pour t'aider, tu ne peux pas refouler tout ce qui est difficile en toi parce que lorsque cela sortira, tu auras encore plus mal. Pleure, frappe moi fais ce que tu veux pour que cela sorte mais ne compartimente pas.

-Booth tu..tu me pardonnes? Demanda-t-elle en sanglotant.

-De quoi?

-Pardonne moi d'être partie, de vous avoir abandonné Christine et...

Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres avant de parler:

-Écoute Bones tu n'es pas fautive dans cette histoire. Car au lieu de te soutenir dans ce moment difficile moi je me suis fâché et je m'en suis pris à toi alors que tu n'as jamais demandé à être enceinte de Pelant. J'avais promis d'être la pour toi et au lieu de cela je m'en suis pris toi et ça jamais je ne me le pardonnerai.

-Booth pourquoi es-tu si attentionné avec moi je t'ai abandonné avec Christine!

-Ma chérie je t'aime et je sais que tu es partie pour nous protéger de toi alors que tu n'es pas une menace pour nous. Tu es juste une jeune femme qui a été blessée et maltraitée et tu ne sais juste pas comment l'évacuer. Mais sache Bones que Angela les autres et moi allons t'aider à surmonter tout ça.

-Je t'aime Booth.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

-Mais Booth nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble tant que nous serons avec Barbie enfin je veux dire Candy et Francisco.

-Tu t'occuperas de Francisco et moi de Candy d'accord?

-Avec toi toujours! Dit elle avant de l'embrasser.

-Heu...pour Candy je pense que ce sera plus simple. Fit Ange.

-Pourquoi? Demanda Seeley.

-Et..bien elle et l'agent Halliwell se tournent autour.

-Ah bon! S'exclama Booth.

-Je suis déso...Dit Brennan avant d'être interrompue par Booth.

-À vrai dire tu n'as pas à être désolée Tempe. C'est bien pour Candy, je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal c'est une bonne personne tu sais.

-Ouais je suis d'accord avec toi.

Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à ce que Booth rompe le baiser.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Booth?

-Il faut que j'appelle les médecins.

-OK.

-Ange tu viens?

-Oui Booth.

Angela partit avec Booth après avoir dit à Brenn':

-Tu as de la chance il t'aime et rétablis toi vite pour ton filleul ou ta filleul!

**Voilà pour le 17ème chapitre j'espère qu'il vous a plu! :***


	18. Chapter 18: paraliza

**Merci pour vos encouragements. :***

**Chapitre**** 18.**

Brennan était seule dans sa chambre et attendait. Elle attendait SON homme, sa meilleure amie et les docteurs. Elle était stressée, vraiment stressée et elle avait peur. Un accident comme ça, être envie sans une séquelle relevait du miracle. Elle étant une scientifique le savait. Ses chances de survie étaient minces. Mais elle était restée pour lui, pour elle (Christine), pour eux et leur avenir commun. Elle pensait tellement de choses qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte que Booth et Angela était revenus avec les docteurs.

-Bonjour Dr Brennan.

-Heu...oui qui est-ce? Booth tu es là? C'est qui?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas ma Bones ce sont les docteurs Albarickover, Sloan et Grey qui sont là pour t'examiner.

La première personne qui vint la voir fut un homme vu la taille de sa main. C'était le docteur Albarickover qui voulait examiner ses yeux.

-Et bien à ce que je vois vous avez pleuré Dr Brennan. Dit il après avoir déroulé son bandage. C'est parfait Dr Brennan. Il faut humidifier vos yeux et c'est mieux de pleurer.

-D'accord.

-Moi j'essayerais de ne pas te faire pleurer. Lui chuchota Booth à l'oreille.

La jeune femme eut le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure et tout ce qu'elle voulait était de se retrouver seul avec Booth même s'ils étaient avec Candy et Francisco, cela leur importait peu ou pas du tout, qui sait? (moi je sais!) Donc Brennan voulait vraiment faire sa vie avec Booh sans crainte comme il y a un an et demie mais une vie heureuse dont elle en profiterai pleinement.

Ensuite vint le docteur Sloan qui li examina la jambe. Il défit son bandage et malheureusement le lit se retrouva imbibé de sang.

-Dr que se passe-t-il? Demandèrent Booth et Angela affolés.

-Quoi! Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Demanda Brennan qui avait de nouveau un bandage sur les yeux.

-Je dois juste recoudre votre blessure car elle s'est rouverte.

Brennan trouva cela bizarre. Sa blessure était rouverte et elle n'avait rien sentie. Pas de douleurs ou pas de sensation d'avoir la jambe mouillée, rien. "Ma jambe est sûrement engourdie." Se dit elle.

-Bon voilà je vais recoudre votre jambe et se sera ok! Dit le Dr Sloan.

Elle entendit les bruits de métal s'entrechoquant puis plus rien. Ce qu'elle ne sentait pas c'est que le Dr Sloan recousait sa jambe. Puis il remit son bandage et s'en alla comme le Dr Albarickover.

-Voilà Dr Brennan, votre jambe est en train de bien cicatriser et je pense que vous pourrez enlever le bandage d'ici trois semaines.

-D'accord Dr Sloan.

Et il partit.

-Voilà maintenant c'est à mon tour! Avait dit Alexis Grey. -Bonjour Dr Brennan!

-Bonjour Dr Grey.

Elle voulut lui serrer la main mais sa main se posa sur ses...fesses.

-Oh mon dieu Dr Grey je...je suis désolée.

-Ouah ma Bones jamais je n'avait cru cela de toi! Avait dit Booth ironiquement.

-BOOTH! Avait crié Bones.

-Ce n'est pas grave Dr Brennan c'est normal vu votre état. Et Mr Booth arrêtez de taquiner votre femme!

-D'accord promis!

La jeune médecin fille asseoir. Elle gémit de douleur.

-C'est normal Dr Brennan. Votre colonne vertébrale était déplacée au niveau des vertèbres C4 et C6.

Elle massa doucement le dos de docteur Brennan et y appliqua de la crème.

-Voilà maintenant nous allons voir si vous pouvez marcher.

Booth et Alexis la prirent par la taille tandis qu'Angela les regardait. Au moment où elle voulu poser son pied par terre, ses jambes ne répondirent pas et elle faillit tomber. Ils rallongèrent Bones sur le lit.

-Peut-être que mes jambes sont engourdis? Demanda-t-elle à Alexis.

-Non Dr Brennan, aviez vous senti lorsque le Dr Sloan vous a recousu?

-Non mais c'est normal.

-Dr Brennan je crains que vous ayez une lésion. J'ai essayé de soigner votre dos le mieux possible. Et je suis dés...

-NOOOOON! C'est impossible! Comment est ce que je vais...Elle se mit à sangloter et Booth vint l'encercler de ses bras forts.

-Ma Bones cela arrive à beaucoup de gens ce genre d'accident. Ne te mets pas dans ces états. Je suis, j'étais et je serais toujours là. Si tu étais aveugle je serais tes yeux, si tu étais sourde je serais tes oreilles et aujourd'hui comme tu es paralysée, je suis tes jambes. Je ne te supporterais pas physiquement c'est vrai mais mentalement je suis avec toi.

Il se dégagea d'elle, releva son menton et l'embrassa.

Pendant ce temps, Alexis et Angela étaient sorties de la chambre. Alexis était retournée à ses consultations et Angela dans la salle d'attente. Elle se dirigea vers une machine à café et se préparait à introduire l'argent dans la fente lorsque Candy passa à côté d'elle telle un flèche et se dirigea vers la chambre de Brennan. Lorsqu'elle y entra elle fut choquée car...

**Quelques heures plus tôt au Jefferson. **

-Le tueur est un homme entre 30-35 ans. Il aime les femmes qui sont brunes aux yeux bleus-vert et d'une taille fine mais grande. Avait dit Sweets.

-Elle me fait penser à Tempérance pas toi? Avait demandé Daisy à Sweets.

-Tu as tout à fait raison chérie!

-Cela voudrait dire que...le Dr Brennan est une victime potentielle! Avaient-ils dit en même temps.

-Tu es magnifiquement brillante ma Daisy.

-Et toi encore mieux mon Lancelot!

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement puis repartirent sur leurs lieux de travail.

Camille, elle, finissait un rapport avant d'aller voir Tempe et Seel'. Bien sûr elle devait attendre Arastoo car il ne voulait pas qu'elle conduise enceinte. Il avait si peur pour elle.

À 17h30, elle partit chercher Arastoo. Il examinait des os avec Candy. Elle vint à ses côtés et lui dit:

Arastoo dépêche toi! l'hôpital Kahlan arrête les visites à 18h30 après on ne pourra plus voir Booth et Brenn'.

Candy avait tout entendu. Donc Booth ne l'avait jamais trompé! Mais elle avait couché avec Wyatt hier!

Aujourd'hui elle allait donner des explications à Booth. Se dit-elle à l'entrée de l'hôpital. Elle demanda le numéro de chambre de Booth à l'accueil et couru vers la chambre sans remarquer Ange à la machine à café.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre...

**Voilà le chapitre 18!**


	19. Chapter 19: thanks to Miss Candy

**Voilà j'aime bien vous faire nager dans le suspens cela doit être mon côté machiavélique et sadique. Mouahahahaha! Peut-être qu'un jour je serais moins méchante. Heu j'ai une question est ce que c'est important le disclaimer je ne sais pas. Si un fanfiction writer pourrait me dire si c'est important...Merci pour vos reviews passés et futures. :***

**Chapitre**** 19.**

Candy ouvrit la porte et là son regard tomba sur Booth et Brennan s'embrassant. Booth avait une main sous la robe d'hôpital de Brennan plus précisément sur son intimité. L'autre main tenait fermement la taille de la jeune maman. Quant à Brennan, ses doigts dessinaient des petits cercles sur le dos de Booth. Candy allait partir mais se ravisa. Durant ses trois jours où elle ne savait pas où était Booth, elle s'était rendue compte que malgré toutes les tentatives pour garder Booth et Brennan éloignés, elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à les séparer. C'est pour cela qu'aujourd'hui elle allait donner à Booth sa liberté.

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre. Seeley retira sa main de l'intimité de sa Bones et décolla leurs lèvres. Quant à Bones, elle devint rouge tomate à l'idée de s'être fait surprendre par quelqu'un.

Seeley se retourna pour se trouver en face de "sa petite amie".

-Candy je...

-Non Booth c'est bon j'ai compris ne t'inquiète pas. Je savais que cela n'était qu'une question de temps avant que tu retournes dans les bras de Dr Brennan. Je dois te dire Seeley je me faisais des films, je savais que tu n'arriverais pas à l'oublier mais j'ai quand même essayé. Je vous souhaite un bonheur féerique ensemble vous le méritez.

-Merci Candy. Et je suis désolé que tu aies eu à souffrir autant je suis sûr que tu trouveras un homme qui pourra te combler comme moi je n'aurai pas pu le faire.

-Merci Seeley.

-Merci à toi Candy.

-Au revoir et bon rétablissement Dr Brennan.

-Merci Dr Donovan. Avait dit Bones.

Et Candy partit laissant les deux amoureux seuls. Ils avaient les doigts enlacés et n'osaient parler après ce que leur avait dit Candy. C'était si bizarre qu'elle ait donné sa "bénédiction" à leur relation.

Après quelques minutes, Booth rompit le silence.

-Candy a un cœur en or.

-Oui tu as raison Seeley et je souhaite qu'elle trouve un bonheur comparable à celui que j'éprouve en ce moment grâce à elle.

-Oui moi aussi.

Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement avant d'être interrompus par Christine.

-Maman!Papa! Dit la fillette en courant dans les bras de ses parents.

-Ma poupée! Fit Booth en la rattrapant avant qu'elle ne saute sur Brennan.

-Papa je veux faire un câlin à maman!

-Chérie je te laisse lui faire un câlin mais doucement d'accord?

-Ok!

Elle s'approcha de sa mère et lui fit un énorme câlin avec plein de bisous.

-Maman tu ne partiras pas c'es...

-Oh mais elle est là la petite chipie! Fit Max en entrant dans la chambre.

-Maman il veut m'attraper à l'aide!

Brennan essaya de cacher sa fille tandis que son père essayait de chatouiller la petite. Ils rirent tout les quatre pendant de longues minutes à cause d'idioties que disait Christine comme:

-Moi j'aime bien les shtroumpfs roses. Ou bien... -Je me rappelle quand papa il était petit il faisait rire!

La petite fille avait des tas de petites phrases comme cela qui arrivait à faire rire tout le monde jusqu'à ce qu'elle pose cette question:

-Dit maman, si toi et papa vous êtes namoureux, ça veut dire que vous n'êtes plus namoureux de Barbie et François?

-Voyons Chris...Tenta d'intervenir Max mais sa fille la coupa.

-Oui chérie ça veut dire qu'on aime plus Candy et Francisco.

-Chouette! Barbie elle était pas gentille avec moi! Et François la dernière fois au parc il m'a pris ma sucette et il a dit que c'est parce que j'étais méchante!

"Mais je n'ai jamais emmené Francisco avec moi!" Se dit Brennan étonnée.

-Dit ma puce comment est ce que tu connais Francisco? Demanda Brennan troublée.

-François il a dit que il était ton namoureux.

-Quand ça?

-On était au parc avec tata Angela et toi tu étais partie à Moluluques.

-Moluques ma puce, c'est Moluques.

"Mon dieu il m'a suivie!" Se dit Brennan une boule au ventre.

-Papa peux tu emmener Christine manger une glace? J'ai besoin d'être seule avec Booth.

-D'accord ma chérie. Christine on y va?

Pour seule réponse la petite blonde glissa sa main dans celle de son grand père et dit:

-Papy je peux avoir un glace au chocolat?

"Comme son père!" Se dit Booth.

-Tu auras une glace au chocolat poussin. Dit Booth en la prenant dans ses bras pour lui dire au revoir. -Allez maintenant va avec papy d'accord.

-D'accord je vous aime maman et papa!

-Nous aussi chérie. Firent Booth et Brennan en cœur.

La fillette partit avec son grand père laissant ses parents seuls.

-Bones ça va? Tu sais je me doutais que Christine ait rencontré Francisco et ce n'est pas grave.

-Je n'ai jamais emmené Francisco avec moi à Washington.

-Quoi?

-Je pense que Francisco m'a suivie une fois lorsque je venais voir Christine. Et il l'a terrorisée.

-Comment mais ce n'est pas possible!

-Booth et si Francisco était un de ses maniaques que l'on traque toi et moi?

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour je vous protégerai toi, Christine et Park's.

-En parlant de Park's...

-DOCTEUR BONES! Avait crié Parker.

Bones malgré son bandage aux yeux avait réussi à situer l'endroit d'où provenait le cri et se tourna donc vers sa gauche.

-Parker! Qu'est ce que tu fais là mon champion? Avait demandé Brennan et Booth en même temps.

-Quoi? Vous n'êtes pas content de me voir?

-Bien sûr que si Park's! Avait dit Brennan.

-Moi aussi je suis content de vous voir. En plus vous êtes de nouveau amoureux n'est ce pas?

-Oui champion! Bones et moi on s'aime.

-Et Dr Bones tu ne partiras plus?

-Champion quand je suis partie c'était une erreur et je m'en veux chaque jour d'avoir fait cela.

Bones baissa sa tête et malgré son bandage, ses épaule qui bougeaient et ses reniflements montrait qu'elle pleurait. Booth voulait l'enlacer mais Parker le devança et enlaça sa Bones.

-Dr Bones ne pleure pas. Papa et toi vous vous aimez maintenant et je sais que comme tu aimes papa et qu'il t'aime encore plus fort qu'avant, tu ne partiras jamais et si un jour tu essaies de t'enfuir lui il ne te laissera pas faire.

-Je t'aime Park's. Dit Bones.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Dr Bones.

Booth pleurait. Il pleurait de joie. Sa Bones et Park's étaient unis comme un fils et sa mère. Même si Bones ne pourrait jamais remplacer Rebecca, il savait que Bones était comme une mère pour Park's et que ce petit bout d'homme pouvait faire confiance à la femme qu'il aimait: Dr Bones.

Cependant, son admiration fut arrêté par Parker qui posait une question:

-Dit papa, si Bones et toi vous vous aimez, cela veut dire que vous allez vous marier?

**Alors cela vous a plu? J'espère que oui! C'est mignon n'est ce pas! Candy qui est gentille bizarre hein. Je préviens dans le prochain chapitre je pense que je vais plus parler de l'enquête c'est important pour la suite de l'histoire.**


End file.
